A Family Bond: A Like Father, Like Son sequel
by The Grey Wolf Ghost
Summary: Finally back home with his family, Rome, Castle's 10 year old son struggles to put the events of his kidnapping behind him. It is a slow process, but with the help of his father, sister, grandmother, and their detective friends, he's getting better, returning to his old self as Castle's creative, mischievous, and a smart alec mini me. Follows seas 2 Chap 7 up. Please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here we go folks. This is a continuation of 'Like Father, Like son' and 'The Heat Draws the Storm.' This fic will follow Rome and of course the characters of Castle through Season 2 which was actually one of my favorite seasons. It literally picks up right after the events of the summer fic that Hug-Me and I gave you guys, we're talking maybe a week and a half or so after that fics conclusion and picks up right where Season 2 in the show starts.

I hope you all had a chance to read that fic and are following from that fic to this one. We'll hopefully be on a weekly, every other week schedule for updates, but I cannot promise anything on that, I will try my best. I hope to hear from you guys about what you think. Thanks so much to Hug-Me who really got me thinking for the title, I'm horrible at titles and she suggested something that gave me this idea as well as kept me from doing something dumb like 'Like Father Like Son 2.' Which I almost resorted to doing.

Take care everyone!

* * *

"So Rome, how have you been feeling?"

Rome picked up the puzzle piece and carefully placed it in its correct spot before looking up at Dr. Goldberg. He had been seeing the psychologist Dr. Pillar had recommended for a little over two weeks. He hadn't really wanted to go. His dad had pleaded with him but in the end he resorted to putting his foot down and insisting; a rarity.

He knew Rome needed to talk to someone and even though Rome had been reluctant at first, he felt really comfortable with Dr. Goldberg and felt at ease opening up to her about what he had been through and how he was coping with it.

It also helped that, in addition to having a doctorate in Adolescent trauma, Dr. Goldberg was also certified in ASL, so the two of them were able to communicate easily and he could talk to her without worrying about a translator butting in. He liked his interpreter Mrs. Blackstone, but really didn't want her involved in this. He definitely wasn't ready for his school to be part of his kidnapping.

Of course the school had been informed about what had happened to Rome; the teachers needed to be aware, so Castle had called for a meeting with Rome's teachers. Included were his guidance counselor, the school nurse, and Mr. Simmons and they discussed why Rome had been absent in the days following Labor Day weekend, what he had gone through (basics only) and what the school might expect.

The school was in shock understandably, Simmons most of all because he was the one who allowed Jordan Carlson into the school in the first place. He couldn't stop apologizing to Castle over and over.

All the staff stepped up, promising Castle that they would do all they could to make Rome's transition back into school as easy as possible.

Rome had only suffered a couple of break downs in school and things were certainly getting better for the ten year old, but he still shied away from the dark. He also started shaking when he heard or felt certain footsteps, and had to really fight jumping or even panicking when someone touched him.

Rome took a deep breath and looked at Dr. Goldberg's expectant and comforting face. He sighed.

"Better I guess. The nightmares aren't as bad, I mean not as often I should say. When I do get them they're still pretty bad." He paused. "The other night I had a really bad one, almost fell out of bed again, but dad got smart, he's been making me sleep on the bottom bunk lately and he even put a bumper on my bed, had one when I was little, it's kind of embarrassing to need one now. But I guess it's better than falling out of bed all the time"

Dr. Goldberg placed her puzzle piece in a corner spot and nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about the dream? I know we discussed them last time, but I'm curious to hear if they are more of the same or more elaborate."

"It's always the same; I'm back in the factory, I can feel the vibrations of footsteps coming." Rome rubbed his wrists, the bandage had come off a few days before, but the indent from the zip-ties was still visible. It was just as Dr. Pillar had warned, there was a good chance he'd have the scars from his ordeal forever. "Sometimes I can still feel the zip-ties, my wrists start burning. I was heading to lunch with my friends the other day, the janitor was picking up something from his storage room, a pile of stuff and he was using zip-ties to keep them all together. I saw them and seriously couldn't breathe…my wrists were on fire and I thought I was suffocating."

Dr. Goldberg looked at him carefully, her eyes fully of sympathy.

"What happened next?"

"My friend Joey, he knew something was wrong, didn't know what it was, but he pushed me into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. It took a few minutes, but I guess I calmed down."

"Speaking of your friends Rome, have you told them what happened?" he shook his head hurriedly "why not?"

"Dunno. The time hasn't seemed right. My sister told them I was sick and that's why I missed the sleepover at Todd's and going to the shore with them and was out for so many days. Joey seemed to buy it, but Todd, Kevin, and Gage, they've known me the longest, they knew I was hiding something. I think Todd feels hurt that I haven't told him, it's like he knows I'm lying."

"How long have the group of you boys been friends?"

"Todd, Gage, and I have been friends since the first day of preschool." Rome grinned at the memory "this bigger kid was hogging the tricycle and I was waiting to ride it. I don't even remember his name now. He left to get some water or something so I took the opportunity to take the trike, I mean I'd waited my turn, seemed fair enough. Gage was waiting too, so I told him I'd ride it for a few minutes then he could take his turn. So I did a couple of laps and let Gage have his turn, but the bigger kid came back and walked right over to Gage and pushed him off the trike. I went to go help Gage up and the kid pushed me too, then Todd came over, he was the same size as this kid so the kid couldn't push him around even though he tried. When the kid pushed Todd, Todd screamed bloody murder, which brought the teachers over."

"Sounds like you guys became the three musketeers?"

Rome nodded

"We kinda did. Todd looked out for Gage and I, then a few weeks into school Kevin started. He joined us pretty quick, I don't even remember how."

"Can I give my opinion on something Rome? Coming from an adult's point of view?" Rome nodded "you should wait until you feel ready to tell them, but I do think your friends deserve to know." Dr. Goldberg paused "it doesn't even have to be at school Rome, it can be at home or some other place you feel most comfortable. But just from what you've told me about your friends I think they'll not only understand, but they'd want to know." She smiled "you said you're the youngest of the group?"

"By almost a full year, I started preschool early. Dad kind of got the dates mixed up and by the time he realized it, it was kinda too late, I was already enrolled at three." Rome paused and gave a half smile "'cause I'm the youngest they're kinda over protective of me…" his smile went away quickly

"Rome?"

"My friend Todd, he's the biggest goofball, but he's also…" Rome's voice cracked a little, then faded.

"He's what Rome?" Dr. Goldberg pushed.

"He's really sensitive, he'll never admit it, but he is. I don't want him to join me on this level, I don't want him to be afraid that walking down the street could be dangerous, that someone might snatch him."

"So it sounds like you're just as protective of your friends as they are of you."

"What if they find out what happened, then their parents get scared…I mean what if Kevin had gone to karate with me that night, M might have snatched him too. So what if my friends' parents suddenly don't want them to be friends with me, thinking it's not safe. M wouldn't have taken me if it wasn't for who my dad is, what if they blame us and are worried it's going to happen again."

Dr. Goldberg smiled gently, she knew Rome's fears were unfounded, but they did have merit, he was only ten after all, she had to remember to put herself in that mindset. He was clearly afraid, but it was great to see he was opening up and admitting that.

"Rome, you need to remember that what happened to you was a one in a million occurrence. Your friends are not going to suddenly stop being your friends because you were kidnapped and that goes for their parents, no one is to blame in this whole thing except the man who took you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Rome."

What Rome didn't know was that his dad under the guidance of Dr. Goldberg had actually already talked to the parents of his group of close friends. He thought it was only fair that they be made aware, Kevin's parents especially.

All were surprised and offered whatever support the Castle family needed. None of the boys had been told of course, Castle respected Rome's wishes on that front to keep it from his friends for a little longer.

"I…I just don't want to lose them…we've been friends for so long."

"You won't lose them Rome, I know you won't." Dr. Goldberg paused "Rome, have you spoken to your father about how you're feeling about your friends?"

Rome shook his head a little.

"No, not really, he knows I'm nervous to tell them, but I…I don't want to worry him anymore. He's gotten so…so overprotective since this whole thing happened and I feel really bad."

"You know what we call this Rome?" He shook his head again. "We call this progress. Last week when you came here I don't think I could get you to say two words. Now you're opening up about how scared you are and how worried you are. And now telling me how worried you are about your dad and how you feel bad; it's progress. It takes someone very mature and grown up to admit that kind of fear and you should be very proud of yourself."

"I don't feel very proud," Rome admitted "I feel guilty. My dad's like a big kid, he's always been like that since I was little. He's a dad when he needs to be, but he's more than that, he's like our best friend, y'know to me and my sister…now since this whole thing he's more like a dad…a worried dad. He's so overprotective now and that's my fault."

"That overprotectiveness is probably going to stay Rome. But the guilt shouldn't, I can bet that your father feels just as guilty as you do."

"Why should he feel guilty?" Rome asked, confused.

"From a parent's perspective Rome, because you know I have two little girls about your age. When something happens to our children we feel responsible. If one of my girls skins her knee when she falls off her bike, I blame myself for her falling, even though it was something neither of us had any control over. This situation is the same way Rome, the protectiveness your father is displaying is his own guilt that he didn't protect you well enough, he probably thinks he failed you in some capacity."

Rome's eyes went wide with surprise.

"But he didn't fail me; he came and got me."

"Exactly," Dr. Goldberg paused "he didn't fail you, that means neither of you should continue to put blame on yourselves. The only one who is to blame is the man who kidnapped you."

Rome nodded slowly.

"I guess"

"It will take some time Rome, guilt is a normal emotion, it may not be the right emotion, but we all feel guilty about things that are out of our control."

"Will it ever go away?"

"It will, just remember you and your father have nothing to feel guilty about." Dr. Goldberg finished, she looked at her watch and smiled at her young client. "Looks like we're running a little late here Rome, your dad should be outside waiting for you."

Rome nodded his thanks and headed out to the waiting room where his dad was in fact waiting, his dad and someone he didn't expect, Gina.

"Gina!" Rome exclaimed running to his former step mother as she lifted him up in a tight hug. She had been over the loft constantly after finding out what had happened to Rome. She understood why Castle couldn't tell her, but wished he had so she could be there for her ex-husband and his children. She had been horrified that Rome had been kidnapped and that he had nearly died as a result.

"Hi little one." She replied hugging him close

"Mr. Castle, how are you?" Dr. Goldberg said

"Well Dr. Goldberg." Castle replied "this is Gina Caldwell she's my publisher and er, uh."

"His ex-wife" Gina explained rolling her eyes at Castle who grinned sheepishly. Dr. Goldberg reached forward and shook Gina's out stretched hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Dr. Goldberg" she said.

"Likewise. It is so nice to see that Rome has such a strong family support system."

Gina nodded and gently set Rome down on the floor.

"Romey guess what," Gina said to him "I'm going to take you to get some new art supplies and then we'll get some ice cream."

Rome nodded but looked at his dad wondering why his dad wasn't coming too.

"I've got to go to the 12th kiddo." Castle explained off of Rome's look.

"The 12th? Rome asked

"Photo shoot for the magazine that's covering the launch of Heat Wave."

"Oh,"

Castle reached over and hugged Rome tight.

"Have fun with Gina I'll see you tonight okay doc?" Rome nodded.

Castle looked at Gina "Thanks I appreciate this."

"Anytime Richard." Gina replied she took Rome's hand and shook it a little. "Ready to rock and roll Romey?"

He nodded and gave his dad and doctor a wave before following Gina out of the office.

Once they had left Castle looked at Dr. Goldberg.

"So how's my boy doing?" He asked cautiously.

Dr. Goldberg smiled gently and gestured for Castle to come into her office, Castle did so, timidly, like a kid who just got called down to the principal's office.

"He's doing much better Mr. Castle he's opening up and admitting what is scaring or bothering him. It is rare for kids who go through what he went through to make this much progress so quickly. There is still a lot of work to get through, but I am impressed so far."

"He's still having the nightmares, still gets tense when someone touches him and he doesn't know they're coming. At night I go to check on him he's all curled up in a tiny ball, shaking and sucking his thumb. I can hear him whimpering and crying. I go in there and touch his back and he jumps but stops whimpering."

"Mr. Castle it is going to take time it has only been three weeks. Today he opened up and admitted a few things that I think the two of you need to talk about. He's afraid that you have become overprotective of him and Alexis because you blame yourself for what happened. He blames himself and doesn't want you to blame yourself."

"Oh Rome," Castle breathed

"He is also afraid to tell his friends."

"That I knew I've already spoken to their parents, they haven't told the kids. We've all agreed to just wait until Rome is ready."

"He may be getting close to that readiness Mr. Castle the thing that is holding him back is he is afraid that his friends' parents will blame him and blame you for what happened and not want their children to be around Rome. He can't seem to understand that this was an unexpected and very rare event. I would consider talking with Rome about it explain to him that you have already spoken to the parents, maybe even have the parents of his closest friends speak to him. It might be the only thing that will reassure him that this whole event will not destroy his friendships."

Castle rubbed his chin and took a deep breath.

"Have you had many of these kind of cases Dr. Goldberg?"

"Kidnapping cases Mr. Castle?" she asked and he nodded "this is going to sound horrible, but unfortunately no, I have not handled many children who have been kidnapped like Rome." Castle raised his eyebrow in confusion "unfortunately it is extremely rare for a child to go through what Rome did and survive. Kidnapping by a stranger rarely ends as well as it did for Rome. So therefore I do not typically have the opportunity to help those children. Custodial kidnappings are quite common and I do have many children that are brought to me following those type of kidnappings to help them come to terms with the ordeal."

Castle coughed a little, clearing his throat.

"How many Doctor?" he asked "how many stranger kidnapping kids have you worked with?"

"Including your son? In my twenty-six, going on twenty-seven years of this practice, I have worked with three children who were kidnapped by a stranger and rescued in time. There are times I wonder if that number is so low because kidnapping rates are low and therefore I am thankfully not needed or…" Dr. Goldberg left that sentence unfinished but Castle understood.

"My son is lucky then,"

"Extremely Mr. Castle. And what's more he has something some of the children who are brought to me do not have."

"What's that?"

"A family and an extended family that cares deeply for him. The fact that your ex-wife picked him up today, that your mother has picked him up and dropped him off many times, and the fact that the detective who you worked with to find him calls to see how he is doing, shows just how lucky Rome is."

Castle stared at Dr. Goldberg,

"The detective?"

"Yes, Detective Beckett? She was the arresting officer correct and from what I gather a friend of the family?"

Castle nodded slowly. He still didn't understand Beckett; she was mad at him again yet she was still checking in on Rome. Castle glanced at his watch,; he had to head to the precinct for the photo shoot. He knew Beckett wasn't going to like that anymore than she liked him still being around, but it might give him the chance to ask her. Maybe even thank her for continuing to look after Rome, maybe there was hope for an amicable relationship, even if it was just concerning Rome.

"Th…thank you Dr. Goldberg,"

"Anytime Mr. Castle, so I will see Rome next Monday?" Castle nodded "excellent." She paused "and Mr. Castle he is making progress, he is getting better. It will take time, but that strong support system I see, that is what will help him get better quicker."

Castle nodded again and gave the doctor a wave as he headed out of the office and down to the first floor to catch a taxi. Rome was doing better, that was true, but he still wasn't himself, he was quieter, more withdrawn, and Castle knew there wasn't much he could do to help his son, only time would be able to heal Rome, but for Castle that was too much time, too long for his son to be hurting.

Xxx

Rome meanwhile was actually doing much better, at least for the moment. Gina tended to spoil Rome and Alexis. But unlike their mom her spoiling went with things she knew they could not only use, but things they could actually treasure. It had caused a lot of tension between Castle and Gina only Rome and Alexis didn't know the half of it.

They didn't know that for Christmas one year Gina bought Alexis a doll while Castle already had one stashed away and an argument had ensued on whose doll she would get to keep. Or that same Christmas, the large Lego set she had gotten for Rome, not knowing that Castle had already purchased the same set.

Or a fight over Rome going to a Comic Book convention. Gina had gotten the family, mainly Rome, VIP passes to the east coast version of ComiCon for Rome's birthday.

Castle had been trying for weeks to get even two of those tickets so even though he was happy Gina got them because it meant Rome would get to go to something he'd been dying to go to for years. Castle couldn't help the fact that he was jealous that Gina had managed to do what he couldn't i.e. get the tickets. That had led to yet another fight about who would give Rome the tickets.

Castle won the argument but Rome knew the tickets were from both his dad and his step mom.

So Gina did her best to spoil Rome and Alexis when she could when their father couldn't interfere. That was the plan for Rome and the afternoon.

As her and Rome walked hand in hand down the sidewalk heading to Rome's favorite art store a few blocks from the loft, Gina held his hand tight, painfully aware of her surroundings.

Castle wasn't the only one who had become over protective of Rome. Gina watched the other New Yorkers like a hawk, fully prepared to protect Rome no matter what. If someone came at them, they wouldn't get anywhere near him. She glanced down at him every few steps, even though she felt his hand in hers she wanted to be sure each time.

Of course looking at Rome's hand led her to his wrists and the scars that the zip ties had left. A permanent reminder of what he had gone through. His watch covered up the scar on his right wrist, but his bracelet was so loose fitting on his small wrists that it left the scar visible. Gina tensed a little and did her best to hold back tears. Rome felt the tension in his step mom's hand and looked up at her.

"Gina?" He asked "are you okay?"

She put on a warm smile

"Of course Romey, just thinking."

Rome looked at his wrist and understood instantly

"It's okay Gina. Please don't be sad"

"I'm not sad Rome." Gina explained, she rubbed his wrist gently. "I'm relieved that you're okay. It just makes me mad that you had to go through what you did. But I'm not mad at you Rome, I'm mad at the man who took you."

Rome nodded.

"Dad and gram said the same thing. But I can't take any more people being sad about what happened or mad. It...it really makes me feel bad. More like it was my fault."

Gina stopped and looked down at her former step-son sternly before hugging him tight.

"Roman Castle it was not your fault, you know it wasn't your fault. If anything you should be proud of yourself, you helped your father and his detective friends bring a very bad person to justice."

"That's what Dr. Goldberg's been saying, and a part of me knows that's true, but…I still can't help it, I feel like it's my fault." He paused "and right now nothing anyone says is gonna make me feel any different."

Gina sighed, she knew Rome was right on that.

"Oh Romey,"

He gave her a small smile.

"It'll be okay Gina, I promise, it's just gunna take some time."

"Rome, you are getting to be so mature, it's amazing. You've been listening to your sister haven't you, not your dad?"

"Nope, motivational books on tape, listening to them every night at bedtime." He replied. Gina looked at him confused and his grin got wider "kidding."

"And there's your father," Gina said hugging him close again.

They rounded the corner and headed towards the art store. The owner of the store looked up as soon as he heard the bell at the door.

"Is that my favorite ten year old artist?" Gavin, the owner of Canal Street Art Supply exclaimed. It wasn't the biggest shop in the city, but it was one of the best at least Rome thought so. It was the only shop that carried his favorite brand of charcoal pencils.

The manufacture stopped making the exact charcoal pencil that Rome preferred, in the US, but Gavin had managed to talk to his contacts/friends in Brazil where the company was based, and was able to get small shipments of the pencil up to New York.

Rome had been going into Gavin's store since he was six, he hated to buy his supplies anywhere else because of how accommodating Gavin and the rest of the staff were for him, it was a loyalty he felt for the small art store.

"Hi Gavin!" Rome exclaimed. He pulled away from Gina, who reluctantly and nervously let go of his hand.

"Little man it feels like I haven't seen you in months, I know you're busy with school and everything, but you couldn't take time out of your busy schedule to come down and converse?"

Rome hesitated for a second and gave the twenty-six year old a quick shrug.

"Sorry," he said, not wanting to explain to Gavin the real reason he'd been MIA from the art store, at least once a week he was usually in the store but since his kidnapping he hadn't and Rome really felt guilty about that even though he knew he had no reason to be.

"Don't sweat it kid, it's not easy being a sixth grader now, man they must be piling the homework on you, that's why right?"

Rome nodded slowly.

"Just a little"

"Well tell them to knock it off Rome, you're an artist, an artist can't be bogged down by long division and multiplication."

Now Rome grinned.

"Gavin I'm in sixth grade, I learned that stuff years ago. We're doing algebra."

"No wonder you haven't had time to come visit," Gavin continued, he paused when he realized Rome wasn't alone, his face twisted a little as he tried to put a name with the woman… "We've met before I'm sure of it," he said thoughtfully "wait, don't tell me, I'm good with faces, crappy with names, hold on I'll get it…" he paused "Caldwell right,"

"Close, Cowell,"

"Riiiiiight," Gavin emphasized "you used to bring Rome in here all the time, you're Mr. Castle's publisher right? For Black Pawn?"

"Good memory," Gina replied

"Rome, dude did you hear that they're making a Sherlock Holmes movie? Robert Downy Jr. is the Holmes man himself."

Rome tried to grin and share Gavin's enthusiasm, but he felt a knot forming in his stomach, remembering how he had used that fact as a clue…a way to help his dad and the team find him.

Gina looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, but Rome quickly shook his head and composed himself.

"Yeah, my dad's all excited about it, we're going to the midnight release."

"Well then have I got something cool for you!" Gavin grinned "wait here, I'll grab it,"

Rome's curiosity was at an all-time high as he watched Gavin disappear into the backroom.

"Rome, sweetie are you okay?" Gina asked softly signing as she went "you seemed a little out of it when Gavin mentioned the movie."

Rome hesitated, he didn't want to explain to Gina…to anyone why something as innocent and even cool as a new movie about one of his personal fictional heroes would make his stomach hurt. Rome knew his clues had helped get him rescued faster, but he never really expected those clues to keep haunting him. If anything Rome had hoped he would forget all about them, no such luck though.

"It's nothing Gina, I promise," he finally replied as Gavin returned with a graphic novel tucked under his arm and a small wooden box.

"Here you go Mr. Castle," he said with a grin putting the book on the counter, Rome leaned up on the counter to get a better look at it, he examined it then looked at Gavin confused.

"I thought they weren't releasing a graphic novel for the movie?" he asked, Gina leaned forward too, as a publisher whose company worked closely with Marvel, she would have been one of the first in line to get a prerelease copy of a Sherlock Holmes graphic novel to give to Rome.

"They aren't, this was done by a buddy of mine, his cousin is in the movie and sent him a copy of the script and Nelson created this on his own."

"Wow, this guy is good," Rome breathed admiring each page as he turned them, Gina was also impressed with the work

"I'll be sure to pass your compliments on,"

"Is he going to publish this?" Rome asked looking between Gina and Gavin, hoping maybe Gina might be able to pull some strings and help Gavin's friend out.

"Unfortunately he can't Rome,"

It took Rome only a few seconds to understand what Gavin meant.

"It's copyrighted isn't it?"

"Warner Brothers doesn't want a graphic novel to be attached to the film, they figured there's enough quote on quote comic books about the character floating around. They did agree to a movie tie in book." Gavin explained and Rome's shoulders fell

"That's too bad, 'cause this is awesome, right Gina?" Rome asked and Gina nodded

"If there wasn't a copyright issue attached to it I would certainly be happy to publish this."

"Well Nelson made a few copies and is giving them out to close friends, people he knows he can trust to not try and sell it anywhere. But I'd like for you to have my copy Rome."

"Aw, thanks Gavin, but I can't take that, won't your friend be mad?"

"No, because I told him that I have a great little friend who's a fellow graphic artist who would probably be ecstatic about this. Doesn't your dad call you Doc, like for Dr. Watson? Sherlock's best bud?"

Rome hesitated a little, in his mind he kept hearing M's voice, saying 'Doc' he'd been trying so hard to forget that. It was his dad's favorite nickname for him and he always felt proud that his dad thought of him as Dr. Watson, he hated to think that M had left that big of an impact on his subconscious that hearing his nickname made him feel sick.

"Ye-yes," Rome stuttered a little

"I remember him calling you that last time you guys were in." Gavin said with a grin "but seriously I want you to have the book, I think you'll really enjoy it."

"Thank you Gavin," Rome breathed, taking the book carefully.

"You're welcome kid, hey your pencils came in a week ago," Gavin put the wooden box on the counter and opened it up. Rome grinned at the sight of his favorite style of pencil. "Also we just got a new supply of pens in; I think you'll really like them. I know you're picky when it comes to your supplies, but I've talked to a lot of other artists and they said these are great for inking." Gavin disappeared into the back and was back in a few seconds with a small plastic case and a heavy sheet of paper. "Here kid, give this a try," he handed a regular pencil to Rome and the plastic case with the markers.

Rome climbed up on the stool and took the pencil to the paper. He hadn't really sketched much since his wrists had healed, it hadn't felt right. He was partially afraid that maybe all the sketching he'd been forced to do with M had literally stolen all the creativity he had in him.

Gavin saw him hesitating and raised an eyebrow. Gina patted Rome's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Rome nodded in response and quickly sketched a cartoon character, he sketched Scooby-Doo.

"Nice work Rome," Gina said hugging his shoulders

"Great job kid, now try the markers out, I promise you'll like them." Gavin added, he held out a brown marker and carefully Rome colored in Scooby's brown fur and he grinned.

"Wow, you weren't kidding Gavin, these are great!"

"See, trust your old buddy Gavin, every now and then I know what I'm talking about."

"I promise I'll stop doubting you," Rome grinned "'sides Gavin you're not old,"

"Course I am, I'm nearly twenty-seven, to you I'm ancient."

Rome laughed a little and shook his head quickly

"You're not ancient Gavin!" Rome exclaimed

"I appreciate that Rome, even if you're just being nice." He rang up the charcoal pencils and looked at the markers "so yay or nay to the markers,"

Rome looked at Gina who was reaching into her purse to pull out her credit card. She looked down at him and smiled

"It's up to you Romey,"

"Can I have them please?" Gina nodded "then yes, I mean yay!" Rome said to Gavin who added the markers to the purchases.

"Don't forget your book." Gavin added slipping the book into the bag

"Thanks again Gavin," Rome said sliding off the stool

"Anytime kid, don't be such a stranger, come visit again soon will ya?"

Rome nodded

"I will,"

Rome followed Gina out of the art store and once on the sidewalk she handed him the bag with his art supplies.

"Looks like you made out like a bandit Romey," Gina said nudging him gently

"Thank you Gina,"

"All I ask is that you draw me a new sketch, I need to update the one in my office, it's over a year old."

"Deal," Rome replied.

"How does Aurora ShoHo sound for dinner?" Gina asked and Rome's stomach growled as he grinned excitedly, it was one of his favorite restaurants and he nodded quickly

"Yes, yes, yes!" He exclaimed and Gina chuckled "please, please!"

"All right, all right," Gina hugged his shoulders "how about we call your sister and grandmother and see if they'd like to meet us."

Rome nodded, Gina pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number to the loft, she tucked the phone against her shoulder and took Rome's hand as they headed down the street towards the restaurant, which was about a six minute walk from the loft.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You guys know I hate putting these things in the beginning, but had to add this. Like with Like Father Like Son' this fic will contain some parts taken directly from the episodes, it's unavoidable, especially now. In season two and the seasons that followed, Alexis and Martha had more screen time, more to do with the show itself, so therefore Rome will have more parts in actual episodes, so you have been warned. I do try and add bits to the parts to make it less like the actual episode and more original, but again it is unavoidable so please be gentle.

I know I said I would be on a week/every other week schedule for updating, but I'm not one to leave it at just one chapter then make you guys wait a week-two weeks for the next update, so you guys get chapter two right away. Chapter three is written, but I need to make some tweaks to it so that should be up either next week or the week after in time for Thanksgiving.

Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed or put this on alerts/ favorites. It means a lot to me and it really means a lot to see those who I consider now friends coming from 'Like Father Like Son,' and the summer fic to stick with me for the new one, you guys are awesome. Please keep the reviews coming, it really does make a difference.

Enjoy chapter 2!

Xxx

Meanwhile at the 12th Beckett was actually contemplating where exactly she had lost control, lost her vote in the whole 'keep Castle off of the island'. She sat at her desk, giving dry answers to the ridiculous questions the reporter was asking her, as Castle turned the 12th into a photo shoot mixed with strip club. She watched in disgust as the photographer instructed one of the girls to lean closer to Castle…point taken it wasn't a photo shoot anymore, it was now an all-out strip club.

She had known from the beginning that this interview/photo shoot was a possibility, the minute Castle had made it clear that she was the inspiration for his new novel, Beckett would have to answer questions as Nikki Heat. But that whole thing with her mother, the fact that Castle went behind her back and did exactly what she asked him not to do, she had asked, threatened, even begged for him to leave her mother's case alone and he'd betrayed her.

She'd made it clear they were done, she wanted nothing more to do with the mystery writer. They were finished. She knew it, Castle had known it, the Captain, her team, everyone was made aware that the partners were done.

Then Alexis had shown up at her doorstep, soaking wet, eyes red and puffy from the endless tears, begging Beckett for help, Rome had been kidnapped, the Castle family needed her help. The kidnapper was calling for Nikki Heat, demanding that Nikki Heat and Derrick Storm solve the kidnapping.

Even then, she was hesitant to get involved with the mystery writer again, the anger was still there, but she knew she had to put that aside, Rome was innocent, he was not responsible for his father's betrayal and Beckett knew she could never forgive herself if she had turned Alexis away or if anything had happened to Rome.

So Beckett agreed to help. Slowly as the days went on, the partnership returned. Beckett was able to keep Castle from chasing down wild theories, she was there to comfort him and even control him. Even so, everyone seemed to know that when Rome was brought home safely, it wouldn't change anything between the partners, whatever relationship Beckett and Castle had managed to build in the few months he shadowed her and the team was crushed when he looked into her mother's case.

But it was during their hunt for Rome, that the ease of how well the partners worked together crept back into the scene, at least until Espo and Ryan arrested 'Mr. Smith' who refused to give his real name and at first refused to cooperate. He was a dead ringer to a sketch that a hot-dog vendor had described, they all knew he was involved in the case somehow, but no one was quite sure how…Beckett pushed and threatened, using all of her instincts as a cop to get Mr. Smith to break, he knew something about Rome's kidnapping, Beckett knew he was the step they needed to find Rome.

Of course, Beckett had not been prepared for the answer she was given, nor the weight of that knowledge as it stayed on her mind through the rest of the case. Mr. Smith's identity…Castle's father, Rome and Alexis' grandfather, he had gotten involved in the case to save his grandson. He gave the detective all the information he could to help find Rome, on the condition that Beckett was not to tell a soul, especially not Castle himself.

She'd kept that promise for as long as possible, from the final clue that brought them to Rome, to his rescue and the take down of his kidnapper, to Rome's near death experience and his slow, but steady recovery.

But the guilt was weighing heavy on Beckett's mind, was it guilt though? Or was it something else, she'd kept the promise for Rome's sake, but now that he was safe, Beckett wasn't entirely sure why she had told Castle about Mr. Smith.

Did she really do it out of the guilt of lying to her partner or had so done it to get back at Castle? Beckett wasn't one for revenge, it never seemed her style, but she had willingly told Castle everything, including the fact that Smith had asked her not to tell.

She wasn't entirely sure what she expected, and even though she was a little taken aback, Beckett really wasn't surprised that Castle had blown up, that he felt betrayed, hurt, just like she had standing in the hospital hallway when he had done the same to her.

Not willing to sit and take even an apology, which Castle seemed more than willing to give, despite the whole fight, Beckett had simply left the loft and hadn't looked back.

No that wasn't entirely true, she had looked back, she'd called and even swung in to check in with Rome's therapist, just to see how the youngest Castle was doing, see if he was making any progress after his kidnapping.

But why was she so concerned, both of Castle's kids were the complete opposite of their dad, they were thoughtful, sweet…Beckett thought that over, okay maybe they had gotten that from their father, but being close to the kids meant being close to the obnoxious, big Castle

"Sexy, sexy. Ladies, I love it. I love it. Sexy. Sexy's not a crime." The photographer's obnoxious voice pulled Beckett out of her thoughts, just in time to hear Amy Saunders, the reporter launch into her next question.

"What's so special about world-famous mystery novelist Richard Castle? He's rich, he's handsome, and he's basing his next best seller on you. Tell me, Detective Beckett, what's it like being the inspiration for thrill-master Richard Castle's new character, Nikki Heat?"

Beckett forced out a smile and tried not to grit her teeth.

"On behalf of the NYPD, it has been a pleasure to offer Mr. Castle insight into the profession."

"Given all his best-sellers, it's obvious Mr. Castle has tremendous insight into the criminal mind. I'm told in many occasions, his participation was essential to solving your toughest cases."

"Really? You were told that? By who?" Beckett asked even though she knew she really didn't have to ask.

"By Castle." Amy replied and Beckett forced out another smile, unable to match the giddiness that was the reporter

"Sexy. Try unbuttoning his shirt. Just, just the first one right there." The photographer was saying in the background, as two barely dressed women, mimicking cops, clung to Castle.

Beckett took a deep breath when she spotted Montgomery heading towards his office, enough was enough, she was putting a stop to this whole thing.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" she said to Amy whose painted on smile didn't waver as she nodded cheerfully, creeping Beckett out just a little. "Sir," Beckett called rushing over to her boss "could I talk to you in private for a moment, please?"

Montgomery seemed to have guessed what was on his lead detective's mind and was going to try and avoid her as long as possible.

"Beckett, I have a couple..." he started to say, but before he could say anything else, Beckett basically herded him into his own office.

"Now." She insisted, shutting the door behind them

"We had a deal, Beckett." Montgomery reminded her gently

"The deal is off."

"What's the problem?"

"Not only does he have the bachelor party cop twins out there using him as a stripper pole while I make nicey-nice with the press, but do you know what he said?" Beckett asked expectantly while Montgomery looked slightly confused

"No?" Montgomery dared to ask

"He said that he has been instrumental in helping us solve crimes."

"Well, hasn't he?"

Beckett stared at her captain in utter disbelief

"That's not the point." She grumbled

"Do you know how hard it is for NYPD to get good press? I mean, in a magazine that people actually read?" Montgomery said gently, not the first time his voice was more like a teacher talking to a student "This article is very important to the mayor, therefore we are going to cooperate. Do I make myself clear?"

Beckett sighed,

"Okay. Fine." She glanced back at Amy and sighed again, she wasn't really giddy about returning to the interview, at least not right away, instead she headed to the break room, hoping to grab a soda, or perhaps something stronger. Ryan and Espo were both inside, both blatantly flirting with one of the two 'models'

"It was nice to meet you." Ryan said as she walked out, he turned to Espo and nodded "We should have photo shoots here more often."

Espo looked up at Beckett and grinned

"Hey, Beckett, how come you don't wear a uniform like that?" he asked, trying to sound serious.

Beckett glared at him

"Because I don't want to get paid in singles." She answered, but before she could say anything else, Castle poked his head inside, looking kind of sheepish.

"Hey." He said carefully, Ryan and Espo looked at one another and Ryan nodded towards the door.

"Oh, hey, uh, don't we have that thing?" he said to Espo who just looked confused.

"No,"

"Ryan looked at Espo harder

"Yeah. You know, the thing with the guy."

Now Beckett got involved in the looks, and Espo finally got the hint that Ryan had already gotten.

"Oh yeah. The thing." Espo said standing up quickly

"Yeah, Excuse us." Ryan added, as the pair made an quick exit, stage left.  
"I just wanted you to know I had nothing to do with this. I mean, it was the magazine.

Well, the mayor thought it would be good press." Castle explained, the sheepish still on his face, Beckett tried not to look at it, afraid that she'd fall for it.

"You don't have to explain yourself." Beckett replied

"Really?" Castle asked, knowing she wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Really. See? I don't care anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an interview to get back to."

Castle sighed

"What did I do that was so wrong?" he asked, following Beckett out to the bull pen

"The one thing I asked you not to do." Beckett replied shaking her head at him as if it should've been obvious.

"Okay, so you asked me not to look into your mother's murder. But I apologized for that many, many times and besides, look at what I found."

"It doesn't matter what you found. I put that all behind me a long." She paused "look you know all this, but it just isn't sinking in." Castle looked defeated for a second, but his expression changed for a moment "what?" Beckett asked

"Look, I just want to say thank you,"

"For what Castle?"

"Not for me, for Rome, his doctor said you've been checking in on his progress, I just wanted to thank you for that, it means a lot, to me and to Rome. The whole family owes you a lot Detective and there is nothing we can do to ever repay you for that, you helped me get my son back."

Beckett wasn't sure how to answer that, she wasn't ready to make peace with Castle, but hearing his gratitude did make her question whether her grudge was worth holding onto. When she neared her desk though and saw the wide expectant smile of the reporter, she knew the grudge was well worth it.

"We can get back to the interview now." She said between clenched teeth, hoping Castle would once again get the hint.

"Nope, you're gonna have to reschedule. We just caught a body." Espo called across the bullpen and it was all Beckett could do to not break out in a relieved smile, finally the excuse she was looking for to get away from not only the reporter, but Castle too.

"So sorry to step out on you, Amy." Beckett said, trying to sound as disappointed as possible, but the reporter didn't see it that way, instead she jumped into action so to speak, pen and digital recorder ready to go.

"Oh! Are you kidding? It's perfect. A chance to see Castle in action. Our readers'll love it."

Beckett's mouth dropped. As she made a move to argue, Montgomery stepped in, pulling rank.

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint your readers, now, would we, Detective?" he asked, Beckett looked at him in disbelief and he gave her a look right back, one that clearly said 'play nice.'

xxx

Rome was surprised that his dad wasn't home yet from the photo shoot by the time the family returned home from the restaurant, considering how late it was, a couple of bottles of wine between Martha and Gina kept them there for a while as the two caught up. Catching up however gave Rome and Alexis free range with the restaurant, and Rome managed to wrangle three desserts off the menu before the grownups realized it.

But it was strange that Castle hadn't called or texted, he was usually really meticulous about checking in with the kids, so while Rome was ready to panic about his dad's whereabouts, Alexis reminded him that it was a safe bet that things were going okay at the precinct, at least Rome hoped his sister was right.

Gina stayed for a few minutes, visiting with the family before she bid them goodnight and headed out.

Even though Rome had stuffed his face at the restaurant, (including dessert) he was still hungry and began migrating around the kitchen looking for something to snack on.

"So what did you get at the art store?" Alexis asked eagerly, helping him reach the bag of goldfish from the cabinet.

She normally would have asked him at the restaurant, pestered him until he cracked a smile and told her all about the art supplies and styles that weren't all that interesting to her, but knew how important they were to her brother so she never let on that it wasn't as interesting to her as it was to him.

She knew how her brother got when it came to new art supplies, at least how he had always been before his kidnapping. Rome had been slow to return to his usual enthusiasm with anything dealing with art and it scared his sister a little, wondering if something that had always been so important to her little brother, was gone forever.

Alexis was taking an art history class for her sophomore year and Rome had been thrilled at looking through the textbook when school first started.

A week or so following his kidnapping though, whenever she showed him a new piece the class was studying, he'd just kind of look at it, give a half smile, and a shrug, then go back to whatever he was doing, usually reading a book or playing a video game.

Rome hadn't really picked up a pencil to sketch since he'd come home and it worried everyone. In the beginning they knew it was just going to take time, after all his wrists were still wounded from his ordeal and that made signing tough let alone holding a pencil at the angle he needed to sketch.

Instead of the lately attitude of 'blah,' Rome actually grinned at his sister, a look she'd missed the last few weeks.

"Gavin had these new markers, they're awesome, I can't wait to test them out with my India Ink, it'll really look cool on my graphic novel pages. Plus my charcoal pencils came in so I can finish sketching the Hamptons house." Rome explained "and speaking of graphic novels, check this out!" Rome reached into the bag and carefully pulled out the Sherlock Holmes graphic novel, he handed it to his sister who admired it.

"Wow, this is really well done, did Gavin do this?"

Rome shook his head

"A friend of his, but he can't publish it, copyrights, Warner Brothers doesn't want a graphic novel to be released for the new movie, but Gavin's friend did this and gave a few copies out to friends."

Alexis nodded as she flipped through the book, even though she wasn't a fan of comic books or even graphic novels like her brother, she did appreciate art when she saw it, especially when it clearly made Rome happy, especially now, when the look on his face was something they really didn't get to see often enough.

"These are beautiful, wow, look at Robert Downy Jr, he's so cute, even in comic form." she giggled and Rome rolled his eyes

"I can't wait for the movie, you're still going with me and dad to the midnight release aren't you Lex? Please, please?" he asked giving her the saddest puppy dog eyes he could pull off without actual tears. Alexis rolled her eyes and nodded

"Of course, it will be fun, just because I'm not a fan of graphic novels Rome doesn't mean I don't like the story of Sherlock Holmes, who was it that read you the Hounds of Baskerville when you were little? Huh?" Alexis added, poking her brother in the ribs gently.

"You did," Rome admitted grinning, "dad read me James Bond novels, but you thought I'd like Sherlock Homes and I did." Rome paused hugging his sister, "anyways, Dad wants to dress up in authentic Dr. Watson and Sherlock Holmes costumes, you down for that?" Rome asked mischievously "you could be Mrs. Hudson the housekeeper," and Alexis pushed him gently

"Housekeeper?! No way you two are on your own on that one."

"Chicken," Rome replied, "come on we can get you a feather duster and one of those little bonnet hat things,"

"Shut up Rome," Alexis shot back

"Okay fine, you don't want to be the housekeeper, how about Toby," Rome suggested innocently.

Alexis raised her eyebrow, wracking her brain trying to remember the characters in Sherlock Holmes, in all the books, all the cartoons, movies, everything she could ever remember their dad reading or showing her and Rome about Sherlock Homes, she couldn't remember a character named Toby.

"Rome who is Toby?"

"Sherlock Holmes' rent-a-dog." He answered his grin getting wider

"What!?"

"He's been played by many breeds, usually a Blood Hound, but I think in this movie Toby's going to be an English Bull Dog." Rome paused "love you Lex!"

"You are such a brat!" Alexis exclaimed reaching over, she hugged and kissed him, exactly what she knew he'd squirm away from. He didn't disappoint and grumbled and groaned trying to get away from his sister, but he was grinning at the same time and Alexis couldn't help but match it. She hadn't seen the mischievous side to her brother in a while, not since before his kidnapping anyways, but she loved that look and was happy to see it again.

Giving him one last shove, Alexis headed off to do homework and Rome migrated to the kitchen counter, giving his new markers a try.

As the hours clicked by, Rome was starting to wonder what was taking his dad so long to come home from the photo shoot. He didn't have a reason to be hanging out at the precinct anymore, not since Detective Beckett got mad at him…again.

It didn't seem fair to Rome, him and Alexis had heard the whole argument, well she had heard, then signed it to him. It didn't change anything though, Rome was on his dad's side in this argument, so was Alexis.

Sure Detective Beckett had every right to get mad at Castle when he went behind her back and looked into her mom's murder, but Rome didn't think that was the newest reason the partners were at the kindergarten stage of 'I'm not speaking to you'.

It seemed really childish to Rome and Alexis and of the two, Rome knew childish, so it was pretty bad when even he thought they were acting like babies, besides it was a one sided version of it, because Castle had been trying to contact Beckett to apologize with no luck, even though Rome didn't think his dad had anything to apologize for, his dad was trying to do the right thing.

Detective Beckett had gotten mad at Castle because he'd been upset over her not telling him right away that she had met Richard Castle's MIA father, and that he'd had a hand in Rome being rescued from M. With that being the case, if anyone had the right to be mad it was his dad, having something like that kept from him wasn't fair.

Even with his dad and the detective at odds with one another, Rome couldn't forget that Detective Beckett had been part of the team to rescue him and he owed her big time for that. He wanted to go to the precinct and give her flowers or something as a thank you, but he was worried that she would think that his dad had sent him as some kind of peace offering and get mad at Castle all over again.

So as time crept by, Rome's wonder began to turn to worry, especially when his 'not usually enforced with dad' bed time came and went. 9:30, 9:45, 9:55, still no dad. Alexis texted him, called him, Rome texted, but still no response. This wasn't like their dad, he always texted back, always called back, no matter what. Rome watched as his sister's pacing and texting became more frantic even though she was clearly trying to keep away from him so not to worry him.

Finally an hour into panic mode, at 10:30, the house phone rang. Rome knew it had done so because his dad had put on the flashers, which would flash certain lights in the loft twice when the phone was ringing. It was one of the many gadgets his dad had been playing with for a long time in regards to Rome's hearing loss and Rome was equally as enthused as his father.

He just knew that the flashing lights were all well in good, but if his hearing was doing so bad that he needed the flashing lights to let him know that the phone was ringing, then he wasn't going to be able to answer said phone. The fun thing was the flashers as they called them were also attached to the smoke alarms, the video phone, and to the buzzer for the loft, those made a lot more sense to Rome.

He had taken his hearing aids out at the restaurant because they were bothering him a little bit, his hearing, which had been on a quick decline in the last year or so had stayed somewhat steady the last month or so, but Rome knew it was only a matter of time before that coasting changed again and it was downhill.

Martha got to the phone first before Alexis could. She moved closer to Rome and held him close, Rome's reaction in the past would've been to squirm away from his sister's hugs, but since his kidnapping, he didn't react the same way to being hugged, he welcomed being hugged by his dad, grandmother, sister. Being closer to them made him feel better, calmed him, reminded him that he was safe and home.

Alexis was shaking, Rome could feel it, so he wrapped his arm around her, trying to calm his sister. Gram had her back to them so Rome couldn't read her lips and his sister was too fixated on their grandmother's back and what she could hear, to sign to him.

"Lex?" Rome whispered "Lex, what's going on, is it about dad, is he okay?"

Finally Martha turned to face her grandkids, the look on her face was one of relief, which instantly calmed Alexis and Rome.

"Thank you Detective Beckett, take care darling, yes, you too." She hung up the phone and sighed at seeing the identical worried expression on her grandkids. "He's fine," she explained and Rome let out simultaneous sighs of relief.

"What happened?" Rome asked, louder than he meant too, it was always tough for him to judge even his own volume when his hearing was on the fritz. His grandmother and sister didn't seem to notice or even care.

"There was a slight incident and your father was involved." Gram explained, Rome and Alexis exchanged a look, incident and Castle usually went hand in hand with one another.

"What did he do?" Alexis asked

"Want me to get his ATM card to get bail money?" Rome asked "I know the pin."

Gram chuckled and shook her head

"No kiddo, that would won't be necessary, Detective Beckett said he should be home shortly."

"So what happened?" Alexis repeated

"There was a murder and the reporter who is doing the story on your father wanted to see your father and Detective Beckett in action. For some reason, only your father probably knows, he was riding in the medical examiner van with Dr. Parish, when there was an accident and, well the body was stolen at gun point."

Rome's eyes went wide as he looked over at his sister for a second.

"Holy crap," he exclaimed

"He's fine Roman," Martha replied "and I'm sure he'll have a wonderful tale of horror and exaggeration to tell us as soon as he gets home."

Rome nodded as his grandmother headed off to her room and Lex wandered towards the kitchen. He took his new graphic novel to the couch and flopped down on it to read the new book. He looked up when he saw a shadow walk past him and realized it was Lex, she walked by him once, then a second time. She was on the phone and giggling. Rome rolled his eyes, watching his sister twirl her hair as she spoke.

"I'd love to," she was saying as he peered over the top of his book to watch her "I have to ask my dad first, but sure sounds like fun." She looked over at him and winked, before turning back to the stairs, which meant Rome lost the conversation. Not that he really cared, he knew who his sister was talking to, Owen, her boyfriend and he had a pretty good idea what they were talking about.

The movie Fame was set to be released on Friday, Alexis wanted to see it, but Rome also knew that their dad wanted to see it too. They were all supposed to see it together, Rome who first of all had no desire to see the movie in the first place, had made plans to sleep over Gage's. They were going to see Nine, which they weren't entirely sure if it was a good movie or not, but both knew it had to be better than whatever Fame was.

But Rome also knew, that Castle was going to be pretty hurt that Alexis was choosing to see Fame with Owen, over seeing it with their dad.

Finally around 11, the door to the loft opened and Castle waltzed in, as if nothing had happened. Alexis and Rome ran to the door to greet their father.

"Dad. Thank God you're home. Are you okay?" Alexis exclaimed hugging him tight as Rome bypassed his sister and jumped into his dad's arms,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Whoa, hi Doc," Castle breathed, lifting Rome up and hugging him and Alexis just as tight before gently putting Rome down. Why? And what's with the greeting Doc, not that I don't appreciate it. I'm fine,"

Rome and Alexis exchanged a dumbfounded look.

"Fine? Masked gunmen, body snatchers? Rome and I texted you, like, a thousand times."

"Yeah dad!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My phone must have been off. How- how did you know?" Castle asked, clearly confused as he pulled out his phone

"Beckett called." Alexis explained

"Really?" Castle asked,

"She just wanted to let us know you were all right." Gram explained, shaking her head at her son.

"Which would've been nice if you did too, seriously dad." Rome added "we were worried about you."

"Mmm-hmm. Sorry guys" Castle said, hugging Alexis and Rome tight "got a little caught up in the case and helping Beckett out." He moved towards his office, he reached his desk and dropped his wallet onto it.

"So, has she forgiven you?" Gram asked

"Uh, not exactly, Mother. But I'm working on it. She has agreed to let me help on the case."

"Well, that's a start, I suppose."

"It is more than a start. It is an opportunity. She may have built a wall between us, but I am going to build a door in that wall, or put up a ladder, or dig a hole."

"You could use a catapult. Or a wooden horse." Rome suggested and Castle chuckled, nodding

"Could use that too Romey,"

"You have a strategy?" Martha asked "Aside from using Rome's Spam-a-lot methods."

"Be my usual charming self." Castle replied

"Uh-huh. What about plan B?" Martha asked and Castle shrugged as he turned on the cell phone.

"So was it awful? Were you scared?" Alexis asked hugging Rome's shoulders

"Me, scared? No way. Come on. Now excuse me while I change my shorts." Castle replied, Rome laughed at that but Alexis made a face.

"Dad." She chastised a bit

"No," Castle reassured "I was scared. But all they were after was the body." He explained to everyone.

"Why?" Rome asked sitting next to his sister

"Why indeed my minions?" Castle replied as his phone woke up and he went through his text messages. "Dad, where are you?" "Dad, are you all right?" "Dad, call us right away." "Dad, can I go see _Fame _with Owen on Friday?" Your concern is touching."

"All Alexis," Rome spoke up quickly "my messages are completely focused."

Alexis gave him a gentle shove

"Okay, that one was after we knew you were all right."

"Yeah, but I thought we were going to go see that the three of us?"

"Dad I really don't want to go see that," Rome spoke up but stopped when his dad gave him a look "but I can easily rearrange my plans," he added

"We were, and we still can. But he invited me to go see it with him next Friday." Alexis explained and Castle sighed

"You'd rather go with your boyfriend than your dad? What is wrong with you?"

"I think the bigger question is why are we getting all up in arms over this movie in the first place." Rome spoke up, grinning

If you really want me to go with you, I will." Alexis said, ignoring her brother's comments.

"No, no." Castle said with a sigh "You tell Owen he has won this round, but I got dibs on _A Christmas Carol_."

Now Rome grinned wide, all excited

"Sweet Christmas Carol! He exclaimed jumping around

Alexis reached over and hugged Castle tight

"Thanks, Dad. And I'm glad you weren't killed by body snatchers."

"Me, too." Castle said with a nod

"Me three," Rome added as Alexis skipped out, Rome looked at his grandmother and father expectantly.

"They remade _Fame_ and _A Christmas Carol_." Martha started "Has Hollywood totally run out of ideas?"

Castle and Rome exchanged a look and grinned

"Well, they just optioned, uh, _Asteroids_, the videogame, so my guess is yes. But Ryan Reynolds is playing the wee triangle, and he's good."

Martha sighed and threw her hands up in the air as Castle and Rome burst out laughing.

"I think Space Invaders is next gram!" Rome called

"Very funny Roman, how do you even know what Space Invaders is?"

"It's in my history books,"

Martha's mouth dropped open

"History books?" she said walking out of the room, Rome looked over at his dad, sharing identical grins.

"I think you got her Doc,"

"It's true though, my history books have this thing in the back of the book, things of that decade and for the 70s it talks about Atari and Space Invaders." Rome paused "I'm going to bed, night dad, glad you're okay."

Castle reached out and grabbed Rome around the waist as he was heading out of the office

"Hold up a minute kiddo," he said lifting Rome up and pulling him back.

"What's up dad?"

'You doing okay Doc?' Castle asked, signing, Rome nodded 'honest?'

'Better dad, I promise, doing better,'

Castle smiled and hugged Rome tight

"I'm proud of you kiddo," he said "you've come really far and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Rome replied hugging Castle back

"Okay Doc, go on off to bed, before you sister starts hunting you down and wondering why you're not in bed." Castle paused "hey, doc?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Love you,"

Rome nodded

"Love you too," he said running off to bed.

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx

Rome had been surviving day by day at school. Some parts of the day were definitely easier than others, social studies, math, ELA, he could lose himself in and was fine, but gym was still pretty problematic.

Going on two weeks, nearly three since he'd come home, Rome was slowly getting his strength back. His arms were still very sore and weak so he was extremely grateful that his class was playing street hockey that particular day.

It was the day after Castle's interview with the magazine for the new book, the day after Detective Beckett had reluctantly agreed to let Castle work with her on one more case.

Rome was feeling pretty lucky when the teams were drawn up and among his classmates he was able to pick the correct number that the gym teacher Mrs. Neally had decided on, allowing him to take goalie.

Rome was small and didn't play on any team sports, at least not for extracurricular activities, Karate was his main thing and he loved it, but he did consider himself to be pretty athletic and did play football, baseball, soccer, things like that with his friends, just for fun.

When Alexis had played soccer, she'd have him stand in the goal and shoot off him to practice and Rome rarely if ever let one get by him.

Hockey wasn't any different, especially since he got to wear all the pads, but as he blocked shot after shot, dropping down to his padded knees to stop the ball, it was all starting to take its toll on his already sore body and fifteen minutes into PE, he was hurting. Rome was good at hiding it though, no one in class saw just how much pain he was really in, no one except Todd, who as always, was keeping an eye on his best friend.

As Mrs. Neally called halftime, Todd who was the other team's goalie came jogging over to check on Rome. Normally seeing Todd trying to run in the goalie getup would've been funny, but Rome was too busy trying to catch his breath.

"Duuude," Todd exclaimed "did you see that game winning save I made before Neally blew the whistle? You guys can't score on this, nuh uh, can't touch this," he stopped when his goofy behavior barely got a smile from Rome. "Rome dude, are you okay?"

Rome nodded slowly

"Ye-Yeah, I'm okay, I think I may have stepped on a rock or something," he lied, feeling horrible about it.

Todd's face fell for a second before he looked up quickly, clearly annoyed, something Rome was not used to with Todd.

"I really wish you'd just tell me what's going on, y'know like friends are supposed to do!"

"There's nothing to tell," Rome replied wincing

"Says you, you've been mad different Rome ever since Labor Day weekend. I get that you were sick and everything, but what the heck, you've changed, we've all seen it."

"Nothing has changed," Rome argued "you're overreacting!"

"No I'm not." Todd shot back "Kev's seen it too, Joey, Gage, we've all seen it."

As if hearing their names, Gage and Joey who were on Rome's team looked up and started jogging over to them, Rome groaned.

"Just leave it alone Todd, please, I'm asking, no I'm begging you, drop it, there is nothing wrong seriously."

"I never thought I'd ever see the day when we'd keep secrets from each other," Todd snapped, just as Gage and Joey reached them, they'd heard pretty much the entire argument.

"Todd's right Rome," Joey said gently "something is up. I mean don't forget your panic attack last week, randomly out of the blue, I thought we were going to have to get the nurse it was so bad."

Gage who wasn't as outspoken or direct as the others hesitated for a second, as if he was already regretting what he was about to do. He reached over and grabbed Rome's arm. Rome tried to pull away, but stopped struggling after a few seconds, what was the point…

"Thursday before Labor Day weekend you were fine, then a week and a half later you've got these scars on your wrists. Your sister told us you had an ear infection, since when does that leave scars on your wrists, what happened Rome?" Gage asked "we're your friends you know you can talk to us."

Rome yanked his arm back and stuck his hands in his pockets to hide his wrists. Across the field, Mrs. Neally blew her whistle, half time was over, time to switch goals.

'Just leave it alone' he signed angrily 'you guys wouldn't understand!'

'Fine,' Todd signed back, glaring at his friend, before running back to his team, Gage and Joey also gave Rome a look before heading to their spots.

Rome felt his chest get tight and he wasn't sure if it was from anger, betrayal, or guilt, but he didn't want to hang around to find out.

He pulled off his goalie gear and carried it over to Mrs. Neally. She looked up when she saw him and had a look of concern on her face,

"Rome?" she asked "sweetie are you okay?"

"I don't feel good Mrs. Neally, can I go to the nurse?" he asked.

Mrs. Neally nodded quickly

"Rome, you're very pale, I want someone to go with you okay." She looked around at the class "Gage, can you walk Rome to the nurse?" she asked.

Gage looked torn for moment, he clearly wanted to help Rome out, but at the same time was on Joey and Todd's side.

"It's okay Mrs. Neally," Rome said softly "really, I can go myself I'm okay."

"No, Rome I really am going to insist on this one, is anyone willing to go with Rome to the nurse?" she asked the class, clearly surprised by Gage's decision not to help his friend. Timidly Emily raised her hand and Mrs. Neally nodded, grateful. "Thank you Emily,"

Trying not to look at the rest of his class, Rome headed towards the school, Emily at his side.

As they walked down the hall, she stayed pretty quiet, clearly she wanted to ask questions, but wasn't sure if she really should. Instead she went for the generic style questions,

"Are you coming down with something?" she asked softly, trying to sign and Rome sighed.

Emily wasn't very good at signing, mainly because unlike most of Rome's classmates whom he'd known since preschool, Emily had only started at Marlowe in 4th grade, so unlike Rome's other classmates, she hadn't been exposed to sign language from an early age. She did try however and Rome who was used to interpreting signs, whether they were correct or not, was able to get the jest of the question. It also helped that his hearing aids were working somewhat.

"Yeah, I think I am," he said softly

"Are you still sick from a few weeks ago?" she asked and Rome winced, even Emily had noticed, that must have meant the entire class was suspicious. Rome didn't know why he was even bothering to try and hide the whole thing, the stress was doing a number on him and he knew it.

"I guess, it was…was pretty bad," he admitted and sighed, feeling like that was the closest he had come to being truthful about his kidnapping. Emily nodded as they neared the nurse's office,

"I hope you feel better Rome," she said carefully "see you at lunch?"

"Hopefully," Rome replied, heading inside.

The nurse, Mrs. Franklin had no one else in her office when Rome walked in, she like the other members of the faculty had been told what Rome had gone through, so she was on her feet in seconds when she saw Rome.

"Rome, are you okay honey?" she asked guiding him carefully over to a chair "honey did you overexert yourself at gym?"

Rome shook his head

"No, it's not that I promise, can I just stay in here for the rest of gym please?" he asked softly and Mrs. Franklin nodded

"Do you want some water Rome?" he nodded "okay hold tight just a second," Mrs. Franklin disappeared around the corner of her office and returned with a pint size bottle of Poland springs, she undid the cap and handed it to Rome who took it quickly, nodding his thanks as he chugged the water. "Easy sweetie, don't drink so fast,"

"Sorry," Rome said between gulps

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" he shook his head "clearly something is bothering you Rome, do you want me to call your dad or your grandmother? Have them come pick you up?"

Now Rome shook his head even quicker

"N-No, Mrs. Franklin, I just…okay I was getting tired at gym, but didn't want to admit it." Mrs. Franklin gave him a look like she didn't believe him "honest,"

"If it was anything else you'd tell me right sweetie? We're all here for you, here to help you if you need it."

Rome nodded

"Thank you Mrs. Franklin, I know, I just keep wanting to get back into everything I did before, it's tough 'cause my mind says I can, but my body's fighting it,"

"It'll be tough for a while honey, but I suspect that isn't the whole problem." Mrs. Franklin sat down on her rolling chair and scooted over to Rome. "I think part of the problem is you're trying to make sure your classmates have no idea, isn't that right?"

"How'd you know?" Rome asked in shock

"I suspected it, but you just confirmed it." Rome groaned realizing she was right "it will get better Rome, I promise it will."

Rome nodded, but he really didn't believe her, everyone kept telling him it would get better, that things would start feeling better, but it didn't feel like it would ever happen, not when he was still lying to his best friends, and those same best friends were now mad at him for the lie.

Talking to Dr. Goldberg was helping, but Rome wished it would help faster, he hated what he felt like now, he wanted to be his old self again and was frustrated by how much time it was taking…and he was starting to get frustrated with his friends.

How could they be mad at him, blame him, when they really had no idea what he'd gone through. The second that thought crossed his mind, the logical side of him stepped in and reminded him that they had no idea what he'd gone through because he hadn't told them…it was one big vicious cycle.

By the time lunch rolled around, Gage, Todd, and Joey had taken the 'not talking to Rome' a step further, they wouldn't even sit with him at their usual table, instead he was stuck with Emily, Miranda, and a few of his other classmates who he got along with, but weren't his best friends, it wasn't the same.

Rome didn't even eat the chicken nuggets, he just kind of pushed them around a bit, his stomach felt funny.

Right before study hall/homeroom it got even worse. Joey, whose locker was two down from Rome's wouldn't even make eye contact with him, even when Rome picked up Joey's nerf football that bounced from his locker and landed at Rome's feet. He held it out to his friend who took it without a word, slammed his locker shut, and went into the classroom.

Rome knew this anger from his friends had been building for a week now and he hadn't helped the situation by brushing them off so much. So when homeroom got under way and the kids sat or stood around waiting for the afternoon announcements, Rome couldn't take it anymore.

He went over to Todd, Gage, and Joey who were sitting by themselves near the back of the room. He timidly reached over and tapped Joey who was the closest on his shoulder, hard.

Joey looked up quickly and glared at him, but Rome didn't give his friends a chance to speak, instead he signed to them as quickly as he could, Gage and Todd were able to keep up for the most part, but Todd had to translate for Joey.

'You guys want to be mad at me, that's fine, but I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want you to go through the same thing I'm going through, I was trying to protect you guys, but instead of accepting that, you guys decide that you want to act like kindergarten babies and do the whole 'I'm not talking to you' crap.' He stopped and let Todd finish translating for Joey, all three of them pretty stunned so far. "And you're not going to get over that unless I tell you huh? You're really going to act this stupid?'

"If the shoe fits!" Todd shot back, and Gage and Joey rolled their eyes and Rome tried not to, Todd really sucked at being mad or even insulting anyone, it just wasn't his nature. He really had no idea that he had just insulted himself.

"Todd," Gage started to say, but then clearly thought better of it "never mind,"

Joey on the other hand looked right at Rome, making sure he could read his lips, even as he signed as best he could

"What do you want Rome?" he said

Rome puffed out the breath he had been holding as he tried to stay calm, it wasn't working, he was getting really upset and was starting to shake from how nerve wracking this was for him.

'Yeah, well it apparently doesn't matter what I want, doesn't matter if I've trying to work through something that you guys wouldn't understand, it's all about you guys. For one time, one time in all our years as friends I keep something from you guys because I still don't get it, 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out, the one time that happens you guys get mad 'cause I don't tell you right away.' Rome paused as the announcements came on.

They lasted about two minutes and when they were finished the secretary began dismissing grades, starting with the kindergarten through second, still Rome didn't say anything, as his friends waited expectantly, then third through fifth were dismissed.

Then sixth grade through eighth were dismissed, this was it, now or never.

"What is it Rome?" Gage asked

"It has taken me nearly three weeks and I still don't understand it, I still can't 'plain it very well, but maybe you guys being older than me, more mature, all of that, maybe you guys would handle being kidnapped for a week, kept in a dog crate tied up all because some guy wanted to punish your dad for something that happened before you were even born. Maybe you'd be stronger than me, maybe you'd be able tell everyone easily that that's what you went through, that's why you weren't able to sleep over, that's why you didn't call or skype your friends for a week. If me not being ready to tell you guys this until you don't give me any choice, if that makes me a bad friend then fine, I'm a bad friend." Rome finished, he slung his backpack on, pulled down his newsboy cap and ran out of the room, leaving Gage, Todd, and Joey, standing there in shock.

Rome waited for Alexis anxiously, hoping his sister would beat his friends outside. He wasn't ready to face them, not now, probably not ever…they probably didn't even believe him anyways, why should they?

Rome felt his chest tighten and felt a lump form in his throat, he didn't want to cry, especially not now, especially not if Alexis would see him, he didn't want to worry his sister anymore.

She came out of the building, talking to her friends Paige and Lauren who both waved at Rome and he did his best to put on a brave face as he waved back, at least until he saw Gage, Todd, and Joey rushing towards them, all three looked stunned and concerned and even suspicious and Rome really wasn't ready to face them again. He tugged on Alexis' hand, silently begging her to go, it took a few tugs, but she finally caved and the pair headed down the street towards home.

When they rounded the corner a block from the school, Alexis looked at him sternly and Rome couldn't help but wince.

"What was that all about?" she asked "you couldn't get away from school fast enough, is everything okay?"

He wanted to tell her, unlike his friends, his sister understood what was going on, could be there to comfort him instead of getting mad at him. Rome kept seeing the looks on his friends' faces, but the look that stood out the most was the suspicion, did they not believe him? Did they really think that he would make something like THAT up? Who would do that, who would use what Rome had been through as a convenient excuse?

But then Rome looked at his sister, again, she had enough to worry about, she was like their father, on a constant worry level and Rome didn't want to add to that any more than he already had.

"It's nothing Lex, I'm just really tired," he explained, even though she clearly didn't believe him.

"You sure? You know you can tell me."

Rome nodded

"I know, thanks Lex, it was just a long day and I'm still getting really tired," she nodded and put an arm around his shoulders, he didn't squirm from this, he just let his sister hold him.

Xxx

Castle wasn't home when they walked into the loft, neither was gram, she had left a note about some theater meeting, Rome and Alexis had learned not to ask and their dad was still at the precinct with Beckett. Alexis offered to make Rome a snack, but to her surprise he just said 'no thank you' and headed up to his room, shutting his door behind him.

Inside, Rome threw off his backpack and jacket onto the floor and loosened the tie for his uniform. He had only a few things for homework, but had no desire to actually do any of it, instead he dropped to the floor and slid under his bed, reaching for the reusable shopping bag he had hidden there.

A few days before, Rome had gone into his father's office to borrow a highlighter, which wasn't in its usual spot in the desk draw, so Rome went hunting, pulling open all the draws, wondering why it was so difficult to find a highlighter in the house. That was when large manila envelope caught his attention.

Rome wasn't one to snoop, but curiosity got the best of him, especially when he saw it had a case number on it, he pulled the envelope out and almost had another full on panic attack when the contents spilled out onto the office floor, he recognized the drawings instantly, granted they were clearly copies, but these were the drawings he had been forced to do for M…the clues that were meant to lead his father and the detectives on a wild goose chase around the city.

There was also notes, his father's handwriting all over the notebook paper, and there was tons of these notes, there was names and descriptions of different people and places, there was notes about his drawings, the different clues that Rome had hidden in the drawings, notes about M himself…a check list with different things crossed off, this was what his dad had used to work the case, had used to find him.

As Rome had stared at all of this stuff he glanced up at his father's laptop, sitting in standby on the desk. Taking a deep breath, Rome slid into the rolling chair, turned the computer back on and went to the search file box. He wasn't really sure what he was looking for at this point or worse…what he was going to find, but Rome couldn't stop himself.

He typed in a few words he thought might work, like M's real name, all the places the publisher had made him draw, no such luck.

Then Rome closed his eyes as his mind flashed back to the factory…he had really been struggling to remember the details of what had happened between his dad and Detective Ryan freeing him and the hospital, some parts stood out better than others and he knew that at one point his dad had taken out his hearing aids, trying to help him not hear M's voice.

But Rome distinctly remembered something about the book that M had made Castle write. His dad had confirmed it the first night he was home from the hospital, there was a book, the police had it at the moment, but was it possible that there was a copy of it here on his dad's laptop?

As the cursor blinked, waiting for him to input something, Rome took a deep breath, wondering if he was about to regret what he was about to do, Rome clicked into advance search and set the search perimeters for the words 'heat, storm, Watson, and kidnapping' all in the same word document.

It took the computer only seconds to locate the file that Rome had hoped didn't exist. He timidly double clicked on the document and the story that M had forced his dad to write appeared on the screen.

He wasn't sure why his dad had kept the story, maybe with all that was going on at the time, Castle just forgot that it was on his computer and hadn't gotten around to deleting it. But now that he could see it, Rome wanted to read it and at the same time, didn't want to read it.

Rome felt his heart pick up speed as he tried to read the story, he got through one page, before he couldn't read anymore, his whole body was shaking, he was having trouble breathing. This wasn't like one of his dad's usual works of fiction, his Derrick Storm novels, the new Nikki Heat, any of his dad's novels, this was real…at least as real as it could possibly be.

Quickly he made a move to exit out of the document, but as the mouse hovered over the x button, Rome wasn't ready to do that either, he couldn't explain why, but he wanted to read this thing in its entirety.

So Rome clicked on the print button instead, printing out the thirty page document, he silently had begged for the printer to hurry up and finish its job before his dad got home or gram figured out what he was doing and when it was finally finished, Rome grabbed everything he had found and bolted out of his dad's office back to his room.

Now a week later, Rome had only managed to read two more pages. It was tougher than he thought and knew it must have been equally as tough on his dad trying to write something like this.

One of the main reasons it was tough for Rome to read was not because the story was virtually about his kidnapping, but the fact that he saw what M had seen…the potential for such a story involving two of his dad's characters, one who was already world famous and the other who was probably about to be. That thought was the most terrifying to Rome because he hated to think that he shared even a small thought like M.

To try and calm/counter this, Rome did what always made him relax, he drew. Instead of focusing on the graphic novel he had been working on for two years or some random sketch, Rome drew the illustrations from the book.

He used his dad as the basis for Derrick Storm and Detective Beckett as the basis for Detective Heat, he drew them at the 12th, Detectives Ryan and Esposito, and Captain Montgomery, all as their alter-egos, standing around a white board Rome had seen the last time he was at the precinct.

Talking with Dr. Goldberg had definitely done wonders for Rome's recovery, but this was also helping him come to terms with what he had gone through, he didn't understand why it helped, but it did. Reading the story his dad had written, drawing the scenes from it, it terrified him and at the same time, helped just a bit.

Rome tended to lose himself in his art in a regular instance, and this was no different, he was so focused on the sketch, that he almost missed the vibrations of footsteps coming up the stairs towards his room. He paused, recognizing the footsteps as his father's, he glanced up at his calendar and winced.

With his dad helping Detective Beckett the last few days on one last case, Rome had gotten once again gotten used to his dad coming home late, but tonight would be an exception to that, it was poker night.

Rome looked at his watch which read 6:50, in just a few hours, Castle's friends and fellow writers would be coming over to play a few hands of poker with his dad.

Normally Rome couldn't wait for these nights, his dad would let him play one or two hands, he'd manage to sucker at least a hundred bucks out of Mr. Connelly or Mr. Patterson, give his dad a good chuckle at beating the grownups, then head to bed or to read.

It had been a tradition that had been going on for as long as Rome could remember, his dad had taught him and Alexis how to play poker when they were both little, Alexis could play, but had little interest in the game, while Rome who relied on facial tells when his hearing was acting up tended to do really well.

He knew when someone was bluffing or what kind of hand they might have, just by reading their faces. He could even sort of do it with professionals when he watched the World Series of Poker with his dad.

This was however the first poker night since his kidnapping and he wasn't entirely sure what his dad had told the other authors, especially Uncle Stephen. Granted he wasn't really Rome and Alexis' uncle, Stephen Cannel had been friends with Castle for a long time, he was a mentor of sorts to their father and had helped him get his career going in the beginning and remained a close family friend and mentor to the entire family.

Rome and Alexis loved their Uncle Stephen, but Rome wasn't ready for even more people to be concerned about him, to ask him how he was doing, all of that stuff. Plus, Stephen Cannell was the only one of Castle's poker buddies who knew Rome's lying or in some cases, bluffing tell, IE chewing the inside of his cheek. So Rome knew that if he said he was fine and Cannell kept prodding, he would know that Rome was lying.

Quickly Rome put everything back in his bag, the sketch included, and shoved everything under his bed, he turned the Xbox on in passing, before collapsing in his gaming chair, as if he had been there the entire time, just as his dad knocked twice, before pushing open the door.

"Hey kiddo," he called waving, Rome looked up and gave his dad a grin, hoping it didn't look too forced.

"Hi dad," he said "what are you doing home so early?" Rome asked "aren't you still helping Detective Beckett?"

Castle chuckled

"I am doc, but did you forget what today is?"

Rome pretended to look at his calendar and nodded

"Oh yeah, poker night," he replied and Castle gave him a funny look

"Yeah poker night, come on Doc you're usually more excited than this for it. You're usually bouncing off the walls waiting for everyone to get here."

"Sorry dad," Rome said softy "just a little tired."

Castle walked into the room and sat down at Rome's desk, scooting over in the rolling chair so he was right next to Rome.

"Your sister said that you told her you were tired, everything okay Rome?" he asked, reaching over to push Rome's bangs back out of habit, also as a way to check Rome's forehead for a fever.

"Everything's fine dad, I promise, it was just a long day at school, we played street hockey in gym and I kinda over did it." Rome lied, he felt terrible about it, him and his dad didn't keep secrets from each other, Christmas and birthday presents were the only exception to the secret rule in the Castle family. But he didn't want to tell his dad he had gotten into a fight with his friends, because telling his dad that, would mean explaining why the fight had happened in the first place.

Castle seemed to know that Rome didn't give the whole story, but apparently decided to let it go, for the time being.

"So," he said changing the subject "getting ready to defend the universe from the hordes of zombies with your friends?"

Rome felt his chest tighten a bit, the Xbox had already connected to Live, and he could see that Gage, Todd, Kevin, and Joey's avatars were milling around, their creators were not on.

"No, I was just going to play solo for a little while, I finished my homework at school during study hall."

"Play solo?" Castle asked "you're not even meeting up with Kevin to play? You guy are so set in your ways with that game I never thought I'd see the day you'd break that."

Rome shrugged, he couldn't understand why he couldn't tell his dad what had happened at school, again him and Alexis had never kept something from their dad, not something important anyways. He was their confidant, they could always tell their dad anything and knew it, but for some reason Rome couldn't explain anything, he wanted to, he really wanted to, but couldn't.

"I…I," he couldn't even lie anymore, he didn't want to say anything, ashamed to keep lying to his dad.

"Romey, kiddo, hey, hey it's okay," Castle paused "did you get in a fight with Kevin?" he asked and Rome shook his head "no? Sure sounds like it."

"Kev…Kevin wasn't in school today, he was getting fitted for his braces," Rome said softly

"Okay, so not Kevin, did you have a fight with Joey?" Castle guessed and Rome shrugged, Castle knew that shrug "Todd?" another shrug "Gage?" now Rome gave a half shrug "all three of them?" he asked in shock "doc what happened?" instead of answering, Rome shrugged again and leaned into his gaming chair deeper, hoping to disappear into the material. "Roman come on, enough with the shrugging,"

"It was nothing," Rome said softly "just a stupid argument."

"Over what?" Castle prodded gently

Every part of Rome's being was screaming for him to keep quiet, not tell his dad and he didn't like that.

"The…" he was really trying to fight whatever was holding him back, but whatever it was, it took his voice.

"Doc, sign it to me if you want, I just want to know what's bothering you kiddo, I want to make sure you're okay. I don't like seeing you like this."

Rome wanted to, he really, really did, but his dad was stressing out enough about him, worried enough over him, Rome didn't want to add to that.

"Really dad, it was nothing, we're all mad at each other, Todd's mad at Gage, Gage is mad at Joey, Joey's mad at me, it started in gym, when uh, Gage kicked the ball and it hit Todd in the head and we all kind of argued about who hit who." Rome lied, hoping, begging that his dad wouldn't know he was lying, wouldn't see his tell, Rome did his best not to chew the inside of his cheek. "Like I said, it was a stupid argument, it'll blow over by tomorrow, you know Todd, can't hold a grudge to save his life."

Rome didn't miss the hurt look on his dad's face, he had never, ever told a lie that like to his dad, he knew he had lied, Castle knew he had lied, but neither said anything, but Rome knew he had just hurt his dad's feelings, but he couldn't change it.

"Oh, okay kiddo," Castle reached over and ruffled Rome's hair forcing a smile "if it doesn't blow over let me know okay? I hate for you guys to be mad at each other,"

"K dad,"

"Want to help me set up the poker table? You can pick the deck of cards out if you want."

Rome took a deep breath

"Sure dad, let me just save my game." Rome replied, watching as his dad walked out of his room. He turned off the game and started to follow his dad, a flash caught his attention alerting him to his phone. It was a text from Todd, asking him to go online so they could talk, then another came this one from Gage, then from Joey, and even Kevin. Apparently word had gotten back to him and Rome couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Instead of replying to the text message and the incoming phone call from Gage, Rome hit ignore on the call and turned his phone off. He wanted nothing to do with them right now, it was bad enough that his friends were mad at him, but now he had actually lied to his father.

Everyone kept telling him that things would get better, that it would go back to normal, he was pretty sure they were dead wrong.

xxx

A/N: Was going to wait until next week to upload this, mainly because the last part of it was giving me a hard time, but I sent it off to Hug-Me who was able to look it over and give me some great ideas to fix and adjust the end of the chapter, which gives me the chance to work on chapter 4 and hopefully get it uploaded to you guys in time for Thanksgiving on Thursday! Thank you for all the support guys, keep on reading and keep on reviewing you guys, it really means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

xxx

When the buzzer rang a few hours later, it was Alexis, not Rome who ran to the door to greet the guests, usually Rome was all over that, as soon as he saw the lights flashing or on a good hearing day, heard the buzzer go off, especially on poker night, he'd be at the door in seconds. Not this time though, he barely looked up when the lights flickered.

Alexis sighed at her brother and threw open the door, Stephen Cannell, smiled wide at Alexis and held out his arms to hug her.

"Alexis, how are you?"

"Good uncle Stephen,"

"How's your Master's thesis coming along?" he asked with a sly grin behind his scraggly beard, it was a running joke between the two that had been occurring since Alexis was about six.

"It's coming," she replied smiling "still have to survive high school first and the craziness of that."

Cannell looked around

"speaking of crazy," he started "where's your brother? How come he's not bouncing off the wall? He's usually all over these poker games."

Alexis nodded sadly towards the family room where the poker table was set up. Rome had his back to the door and was playing with the cards; shuffling them, bridging them, as well as trying to spread them out across the table then flip them over in one scoop.

"He said he was tired from school today and I think his hearing is acting up," Alexis explained "I don't' think he even heard the buzzer or saw the lights flashing."

"Poor kid, well I know something that will cheer him right up," Cannell said mysteriously and Alexis tilted her head wondering what it was "Michael Connelly is coming tonight too and he's apparently sworn up and down that he's going to win at least one hand against Rome. I didn't have the heart to tell him he's biting off more than he can chew, Rome may very well walk away with a good chunk of money tonight because he's planning on betting high."

Alexis chuckled, that actually might work, Rome was good at poker, and mainly because of his hearing difficulties he had learned at an early age to read facial cues as well as lips to extract information from people. All the authors in Castle's circle of friends as well as his other poker buddies, Mayor Weldon, Judge Markaway, and Captain Montgomery, had each learned the hard way not to underestimate Rome's poker ability.

"I think Rome will like that," Alexis replied "he's been off and on lately, one minute he'll be his usual goofy self, then the next he's moping around, maybe this will be the kick he needs."

Cannell's face went sympathetic

"So he's doing just okay?" he asked and she nodded "What about your dad? How has he been doing with all of this?"

Alexis looked around the loft, as if she was checking for her father, when she was confident he wasn't within earshot she sighed

"About the same as Rome to be honest, though neither of them seem willing to admit anything, sometimes I think that they might be mad at each other, they haven't played video games together since Rome came home and the other day dad and I were getting the lazar tag stuff ready and dad asked Rome if he wanted to play and he just signed 'no thanks' and walked off. I think dad's a little hurt that Rome isn't ready to talk to us about what happened, he's barely comfortable talking to the therapist. I don't know what to do with either of them at this point, neither does gram, they've never acted like this towards each other."

"Your dad is pretty stubborn honey, and I'm afraid Rome's right behind him," Cannell smiled a little and rubbed his chin "though it certainly must be genetic because you've got your own stubborn side to you too."

Alexis rolled her eyes and laughed a little

"I don't think so,"

"I rest my case," Cannell replied, smiled "what about you Alexis, are you doing okay? This whole thing couldn't have been easy on you or Martha either."

"I'm doing good considering, I'm just happy to have Rome back safe and sound, even if he is a little grumpy, I guess considering what he went through it's understandable, I'm just happy to have my brother back either way. I just wish him and dad would talk"

"They will, just need to give them time and don't forget if they're taking too much time give me a call and I'll take care of both of them." That got a smile out of Alexis who chuckled "anyways, let me go pick Rome's brain a little, see if I can get anything out of him."

"Good luck," Alexis said with a shrug

Rome didn't even notice when Cannell walked into the room. Alexis was right about his hearing, it was in fact gone for the night. Rome didn't know if it was just the natural progression of his hearing loss or if his time in the cold factory, the infection of his foot, and the seizures that he had suffered as a result of his kidnapping, had played a part in his hearing becoming less reliable, much quicker. But Rome hated to add to his dad's worry, so he hadn't said anything and pretended things were still perfectly normal with his hearing.

But the fact that he didn't realize that his dad's poker buddies had started to arrive had nothing to do with him being still out of it from his fight with his friends or the whole lying thing to his dad, nor did it have anything to do with his lack of hearing.

Rome was completely focused on the cards and trying to master a shuffling trick that he was having trouble with…spreading the cards out and flipping them back over in one swoop. He had been doing all he could to take his mind off of the fight and the lying and working on this card trick took most of his attention.

Castle had trained Rome and Alexis at an early age how to act as the dealer in his card games. Knowing they were both still young enough that they wouldn't know any of the cheating tricks, it just made them that much more trusting to his poker buddies.

So whether they were playing poker, blackjack, or even a game his dad was trying to revive called speculation, Rome or Alexis acted as the dealer and Rome loved it.

Of course it had caused some problems in the past, like when Rome was in first grade and the class was having a special family day. In preparation for the day, the kids were asked to stand up in front of their classmates and explain who they were inviting, why they had picked that family member, and talk about what they most loved to do together.

Rome had so many things he loved doing with his dad he had trouble picking one and blurted out the first one that came to mind, mainly because the previous night had been a poker night at the Castle loft. Rome exclaimed proudly that he was his daddy's dealer.

That had been an awkward moment to say the least and was certainly a phone call Castle never expected to receive or a meeting he expected to attend at Marlowe Prep.

It was a long and tedious process to explain to the teacher, the guidance counselor, Principal Simmons, and the school nurse Mrs. Franklin that when Rome said he was the dealer, he meant for card games, that Rome liked handing out the cards to everyone.

The guidance counselor of course confirmed that after talking to Rome. He proudly told her that his daddy had taught him how to bridge the cards and shuffle them without playing fifty-two pick up, which was all the counselor needed to hear to be relieved.

Rome had since mastered almost all the techniques for dealing cards, except for the spread and flip, he couldn't get it to work right and was determined to do it, if anything to show Michael Connelly who had shown him the trick at the last poker game, that he had mastered it.

Rome's main problem was his wrists were still acting up and spreading the cards was easy, but for some reason his movements had turned clumsy and awkward and what should've been an easy move was really tough.

So Rome was so focused on the cards he hadn't noticed the lights in the loft flashing, he hadn't seen Alexis stare at him in surprise, dumbfounded that he wasn't running to the door, and he didn't notice Cannell walking on the carpet towards him.

Needless to say, Rome jumped a few inches out of his chair when Cannell tapped his shoulders gently.

"Aiee!" he squeaked, turning around quickly, before grinning wide at Cannell "Uncle Stephen!" he exclaimed turning around to hug the author.

Cannell, having known the Castle kids a lot longer and been around them more than some of the other authors was better at sign language than most of them, excluding Patterson who wasn't fair behind, and most of the authors having been friends with Castle for most of Rome's life, weren't horrible at signing, they just weren't as good as Cannell or even Patterson.

So Cannell was able to sign to Rome pretty well, which was a good thing because Rome usually had a hard time reading his lips, mainly because of the facial hair, which tended to obstruct his lips.

"Hey Dr. Watson. Didn't mean to scare you kiddo,"

"you didn't,"

"You meant to jump nearly a foot into the air right?" Cannell asked and Rome nodded quickly

"Of course, I knew you were behind me the whole time,"

"Right…so kiddo how have you been?"

"Pretty good," Rome replied as Cannell let him go, sliding into the seat next to him, his usual seat for the Castle poker games.

"What are you up too?" Cannell asked nodding at the cards spread out on the table "trying to determine the best way to swindle Connelly?"

Rome grinned and shook his head

"No, I don't have to swindle him, he gets overconfident and basically throws his hand each time, least that's what dad said." he paused and his grin got wider, matching his father's "is he coming tonight?"

"As a matter of fact he is,"

"Excellent, there's a new video game coming out next week that I want to buy."

"Just out of curiosity Rome, is that how you buy anything you don't ask your father for? Money you get from playing poker against us?"

"Well, I'm too young to get a job and apparently too young to sell my artwork. So I got to use what skills I have." Rome replied and Cannell laughed

"That-a-boy," Cannell ruffled Rome's hair "so what are you trying to do?"

"Flip the cards, it's not working right I keep messing up," Rome admitted, he spread the cards out and demonstrated his problem to Cannell, who watched intently. "See," Rome grumbled as the deck once again refused to flip like a domino effect Rome was hoping for.

"I do see, I think your problem is your trying to do all the work." Rome looked up at Cannell confused "you start the domino effect, the cards themselves should fall into place on their own, watch." Cannell took the deck of cards from Rome and carefully spread them out in a straight line, Rome had been putting them into a horseshoe shape.

"So I was doing it wrong?" he asked, slightly disappointed, he was sure his technique was right it was just the execution that he was screwing up on.

"Not necessarily Rome, I've seen it done both ways, when you're learning though, this way is easier, trust me. I can guarantee you'll have mastered this before the night is over and you won't even realize it."

Rome watched in awe as Cannell slid his hand under a stack of the cards and with one swoop flipped them in a perfect domino until they were all face up.

"Wow!" he exclaimed "that is so cool!"

"Okay kid, now it's your turn." Cannell scooped the cards back up and handed the deck to Rome. "When you're spreading them out make sure you don't leave too much space between the cards, too much space means there will be a gap in the domino."

Rome nodded, he knew he had been doing that, despite his best efforts not to. Carefully he spread the cards out, mindful of the gaps between each one

"Like that?" he asked and Cannell nodded

"Just like that, okay, nice and gentle, go for it."

Rome carefully lifted up the bottom card of the spread and gave it a flick like Cannell had done and the cards flipped in a domino effect, just like they were supposed to. Rome grinned wide

"I did it!"

"See, I told you that you could do it. Now keep practicing that and before you know it you'll be able to put them in the horseshoe."

"Thank you Uncle Stephen," Rome said

"Anytime kid," Cannell replied, ruffling Rome's hair a bit, before his face went serious "so you doing okay?" Rome winced, he hated to have yet another person worrying on his behalf. "Rome?"

"I'm doing better, I promise,"

"You know you've got a lot of people on your bench right kid? We're all here for you if you need us,"

"I know," Rome said, trying to reassure Cannell who didn't look like he was buying Rome's claim of 'doing better.' Carefully, he changed the subject "do you remember that sketch I started a while back, last time you and Mr. Patterson were over for poker night, last spring?"

Cannell nodded

"Of course I remember, why?"

"'cause dad bought me a whole case of India Ink and I was able to turn it into a graphic novel scene, I lettered it and everything."

"Did you now?" Cannell asked smiling "well go get it Rome I'd love to see it!"

Rome grinned and bolted towards the stairs, Alexis who was in the kitchen getting a snack to take up to her room to finish studying for a biology test, watched her little brother run up the stairs, after glancing towards the poker table for a moment, she left her snack on the counter and followed him.

Castle came out of his office and waved at Cannell

"Thought I heard you come in,"

"What was your first clue Ricky?" Cannell shot back with a smile, shaking Castle's hand

"Glad you could make it, James coming?"

"No, he's got some big signing in Chicago this weekend, said he'll catch up with us. Michael is coming though,"

"Yeah he called about forty-five minutes ago, said he's stuck in traffic on the Brooklyn Bridge, why he is coming that way only he knows."

"I have stopped asking what goes through that man's head sometimes."

"Anyways, how have you been?" Castle asked as the pair headed towards the kitchen "beer?"

"Of course, you do not have to ask me twice,"

"Good, 'cause if I did, I was going to call for an ambulance." Castle paused as he uncapped both bottles and handed one to Cannell, they clinked the bottles together and each took a sip "so life's been good?" Castle asked

"Not so bad, could be better could be worse. What about you, did you get that new book finished or did you start procrastinating again?"

"Edited and at the publisher as we speak, looking at a book launch in just a few weeks, goes on sale soon too."

"Not bad Ricky, I'm impressed."

"Good you should be, I tell you I'm a changed man, not the procrastinator I used to be," Cannell raised an eyebrow as he took a swig of his beer. "Scouts honor," Castle added grinning

"That's your story and you're sticking to it huh?" Castle's grin widened "typical,"

Meanwhile upstairs, Rome rushed into his room and dove at his desk to try and find his graphic novel folder. His art work was one of the few things Rome was meticulous about keeping organized. Each style of art work was in specific folders and he knew exactly here each piece was.

He flipped through his graphs novel pictures, all his pictures were on chronological order starting on the date he finished them. So he found his graphic novel sketch pretty quick. He carefully released it from the three ring binder and turned to head out of his room only to stop short when he spotted Alexis standing on his doorway, arms crossed looking pretty mad. The phrase 'if looks could kill' would definitely be an appropriate statement.

"Hi Lex," Rome said softly "what's up? I thought you had a test to study for?"

"And I thought you weren't feeling good?"

"I said I was tired, not that I wasn't feeling good, there's a big difference." As soon as he said it Rome knew he had just said the wrong thing, the look of death from Alexis was powerful and he winced.

"Okay enough is enough what is going on Rome, something happened at school today and I want to know what it was."

"I already told dad; Todd, Mark, Joey and I all got into an argument today at gym, it'll blow over by tomorrow. It's just stupid kid stuff."

"Yeah dad told me that someone got hit with a ball and that's why you guys were fighting,"

"Exactly"

"You're lying"

"I am not!" Rome argued, going louder than he meant to. It was always so hard to judge his own volume when his hearing was on the fritz and since he had decided to do without his hearing aids for the night, it was even worse.

"Dad knows you are and I know you are, and more importantly you know you are, dad is just letting it go for now, but I'm not. You and I have never ever kept secrets from each other, we've always told each other EVERYTHING! From the day you came home from the hospital I told you everything and when you started to talk you told me everything. I know what you went through was horrible and none of us could ever begin to understand or even relate to it-"

"And I hope that stays true," Rome muttered, interrupting his sister "I hope none of you ever hafta go through that. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, ever."

"Exactly my point, only you understand what you went through but that doesn't mean you have to shut us out and believe we can't help you."

Rome hung his head for a second he knew his sister was right and boy did he hate to admit that.

"Fine, but you can't tell dad, he'll just worry more and I can't take him worrying about me anymore,"

Alexis hesitated on that, like Rome she had never kept something from their dad, least nothing serious and even though she wanted to help Rome she hated to agree to that kind of promise.

Not to mention Rome still didn't understand his plan to make his dad worry less was actually having the opposite effect, each time Rome brushed his dad off, Castle was growing more and more worried.

"Come on Rome,"

"Swear to it Lex," Rome demanded

"Rome I-I-"

"Pinky swear Alexis," Rome held out his pinky finger.

Now this was really pushing it handshakes and pinky swears were a big deal in the Castle family, to break that promise was serious.

Alexis really didn't want to agree, but she knew she had to agree of only to get Rome to talk to her, she hated to play on their close bond as brother and sister, but there was no other way.

She knew there was a really good chance she would be breaking that promise, if only to help Rome and their dad reconcile.

"Fine Rome, but let it be known I don't like keeping something like this from dad, this isn't right, and you know it just as well as I do."

"Noted, but it's on me not you I'll take the brunt from it."

Alexis rolled her eyes, she really, really didn't like this at all.

"Now tell me what's going on,"

"Okay yes I did get into a fight today, I wasn't lying about that,"

"Okay so what was the fight about?"

"That would be where the lie came from." Rome replied sighing he hesitated and Alexis glared at him.

"You made me pinky swear you better hold up your side of the deal! Or I will go right to dad and tell him everything," Alexis exclaimed and Rome winced

"Fine! Todd got mad at me, in gym, saying he was sick of me not telling them what was wrong, Mark and Joey got involved; they said I was lying to them and they were tired of it. I wasn't lying though, I just wasn't giving them the whole story. I was trying to protect them, I've been trying to protect them and they think I'm doing this to ruin our friendship, that I don't trust them. They were mad because they thought I didn't trust them; so the three of them spent the rest of the day giving me the silent treatment like babies."

"That's why you were so upset?" Alexis asked and Rome shook his head quickly "it's not?"

"Last period during home room we've got it together and they were still ignoring me, I didn't even sit with them at lunch that's how bad it was. Anyways I couldn't take it anymore so right before announcements I walked up to them and explained everything, what was going on why I had been trying to protect them, why three were being selfish and that I didn't even care anymore if they didn't want to give me a chance to… I dunno heal or whatever." Rome's lip started to quiver and Alexis could see the tears in his eyes and it broke her heart. "I told them Lex I told them everything and then I stormed off. That's why I wanted to get away from school so quick. 'Cause now my best friends are mad at me, they probably hate me, by now they've told their parents and now their parents aren't gonna let us be friends anymore," Rome managed to whimper out before dropping to the bottom bunk and sniffling

"Oh Rome," Alexis cooed sitting down next to her brother trying to comfort him.

"Go ahead and tell dad I don't care anymore, tell him I'm not going back to Marlowe, I wanna go to Lexington. I never want to go back to Marlowe ever,"

Alexis hugged his shoulders but was at a loss for words. This was an issue for their dad to handle, this went way beyond a sister's capabilities and Alexis knew it, she knew she was grossly out of her element here.

"You know, talking to dad about this might help Rome, I know you don't want to worry him, but to be honest when you keep brushing him off like this you're only worrying him more."

Rome sniffed, ran his sleeve across his nose and made a face, he knew his sister was right…again.

"Bu-but." He managed to say

"But what?" Alexis asked

"Is dad mad at me?"

Alexis hugged his shoulders tight, he looked so little and pathetic, his eyes red from the tears.

"Of course he's not mad, he's just worried Rome, we all are."

Rome took a deep breath

"Did I do the right thing telling Mark, Todd, and Joey?" He paused "I've been trying to avoid telling them, but they gave me no choice, but still should I have fought harder to not tell them? Do you think they're mad at me?"

"Rome, those are seriously questions for dad or even gram, not me."

"I know," Rome replied hanging his head a bit "I'm sorry,"

Alexis shook her head

"No don't apologize to me for that Rome, seriously, I'm just glad you talked to me, even if I had to basically corner you to do it."

"I'll try to be better about that too Lex, I don't like keeping things from you or dad, especially you."

Alexis leaned over and looked at Rome's bedside clock

"You might want to get downstairs, Mr. Connelly should be here soon and you know he's going to want to play a couple of hands with you." She handed him a tissue from his desk and he blew his nose and nodded

"Uncle Stephen said he's planning on betting high just to try and beat me," Alexis hugged Rome tight again and kissed the top of his head, at the kiss he started to squirm away "ew Lexis, no kissing!" he grumbled, running out of his room with the sketch to show Cannell.

Before she left his room, Alexis noticed Rome's phone was on the floor, it was typical to find most of Rome's belongings on the floor, but he was pretty careful with electronics so she picked it up, accidently hitting the power button to turn the phone back on.

She was surprised when it chirped back to life, since Rome rarely if ever turned his phone off, if only because he was constantly playing games on it, she didn't expect it to be off, let alone be sensitive enough to turn back on so easily.

What Alexis was also not expecting was the alerts on the phone, Rome had twenty missed calls from four different numbers she recognized as Todd, Mark, Joey, and Kevin's, sixteen voicemail messages, and about thirty text messages. She sighed and put the phone back on Rome's desk, he may believe his friends were mad at him and hated him, but their attempts to get in touch with him was proof that he was wrong on that front too.

xxx

Rome managed to outplay his dad's friends for two hands, and Castle was tempted to let him just stay down with them and play because he saw life returning to Rome's eyes, his son was having fun and enjoying himself which had been rare the last few weeks.

But Castle also knew that Rome was getting tired, he was still recovering from his kidnapping and got tired very early, needing to sleep a lot more than he had prior to the event. So after two hands, Castle sent Rome to bed, with no protest from Rome, he bid his dad and the other authors goodnight and accepted bedtime without a fuss.

Not long after he had headed to bed, the discussion around the table turned to the case that Castle was working on, once he explained how he managed to get back into the precinct to work a case anyways.

"It's a pretty good story, Ricky. Yeah, it's got a big opening, major twist." Cannell said checking his hand.

Connelly grinned a little

"Though I gotta say, I saw that whole "drug mule" thing coming." He said matter-of-factly and Castle and Cannell both scoffed at him

"Nice try, Connelly. You're not gonna goad me into raising." Castle replied, Cannell sighed at the two younger authors and grinned a little, before his face went serious.

"Ricky serious note, how's Rome doing? Talked to both him and Alexis but didn't get much out of Rome, Alexis seems worried about him,"

Castle shrugged

"He's been okay, the nightmares are still happening, but not as often. The doctor and the psychologist said it's going to take time."

Connelly nodded

"Considering what he went through Rick, it's understandable, but he's talking about it right, not holding it in?"

"He's talking, sort of, he's not talking to me, but this therapist the doctor recommend, she's a miracle worker, he's talking to her so at least he's talking to someone. I just wish he'd talk to me, even a little bit about how he's feeling. But again it's going to take some time, he's slowly coming back to his old self. He's gone back to being afraid of the dark, needs a nightlight on constantly. I'm constantly going in his room to check on him, I've been making him sleep on the bottom bunk because he keeps scaring himself so bad he falls out of bed, almost broke his arm the first night he did it. When I go in there to check on him, he's curled up in a little ball, shivering and whimpering and sucking his thumb, he hasn't done that since he was four." Castle finished throwing a few chips into the pot.

"Sorry to hear that Ricky," Cannell replied sympathetically and Connelly nodded in agreement.

"I'm just afraid this whole thing has changed him permanently, I get that it's going to take time for him to heal, I mean it's only been a few weeks, but I hate to think he's going to be a different kid because of all this."

"I don't think it's permanent Rick, he's a mini you, he's a tough little guy, always has been. He'll come around, give him some time to heal, you all will be able to move on from this in time." Cannell reassured, offering his own tone of reason and wisdom.

Castle sighed, he hated to bring this all out during poker night, it was supposed to be a fun night with his friends, but he hadn't had anyone to really vent to about this and knew if there was anyone he could do just that to it was these guys.

"To be honest guys, it's hard to look past the fact that none of this would have happened if it wasn't for my books."

Both fellow authors looked at each other and then at Castle in surprise

"You seriously can't believe that Rick, we can't control how the world interprets our books, how they interpret movies, video games, any of those things that the media and attorneys try to blame when someone breaks the law or something horrible happens." Connelly pointed out and Cannell nodded

"Michael's right Ricky, we write fiction, things from our own imagination and own creation. Most of society sees it for what it is, entertainment, harmless entertainment, it's the minority that sees it as something else that is to blame. Do you remember a few years ago that guy that contacted Patterson's agent?"

Connelly and Castle exchanged a look, both trying to remember and getting nowhere for a few seconds. Then it clicked with Connelly.

"Oh yeah, Rick you remember that, the guy said that if James didn't stop making those commercials about offing Alex Cross if people don't buy the book he'd find Alex Cross and take him out himself."

"Forgot about that," Castle muttered

"It's not the same thing, but your occupation doesn't give someone the right to kidnap your kid Rick," Cannell reminded him.

Connelly nodded

"He's right Rick. Hey speaking of Patterson, he said that, that Martin guy pleaded guilty, didn't even want to go through a trial? That true?"

Castle nodded

"Yeah, didn't ask for a lawyer, nothing, just confessed and accepted his sentence. I was sure he was going to try and go with an insanity defense, but he didn't. Judge gave him the max,"

"Who was the judge?" Connelly asked

"Coincidently it was Markaway, he got notification of the case first, but because he's a friend he had to recuse himself, he made the recommendation for the judge who did end up getting it and he was right. She was a good choice,"

Cannell nodded

"That's good, it saves Rome from having to testify or anything. He's a strong kid Ricky, but I don't think he'd be able to handle taking the stand, at least not yet. But he'll get through this, he's got a good support system here, you're all he needs right now. Like I said, he'll get through this, you all will, it's just going to take time."

Castle nodded his appreciation

"Thanks, Stephen," he said

"Anytime. And anytime you or Rome need to talk, I'm just a phone call away"

"That goes for me to Rick," Connelly spoke up "that goes for any of us,"

Castle couldn't help the smile, he nodded again

"I really appreciate it guys, I know Rome will too he looks up to you guys."

Xxx

Upstairs, Alexis could hear her father and his author friends talking and heard the conversation about Rome. She sighed and went down the hall to Rome's room, he was supposed to be asleep, but it wouldn't be the first time she'd caught him up past his bedtime, reading, playing a video game, or sketching, she had been diligent in checking on him since he came home, keeping her ears perked for the sounds of him having a nightmare, ready to go in and comfort him. She had made it a habit to look in on him before she went to bed, just as their dad did for both of them before he went to bed. She pushed open his door and peeked in, he was on the top bunk, even though he was supposed to be sleeping on the bottom.

She walked in to get a better look to check on him, the past few weeks he had been sleeping curled up in a little ball, shaking and shivering like he was cold and whimpering. But this time, he was sleeping peacefully, back to the way he used to sleep, he made the sighing noise that their father loved, but he wasn't curled up, wasn't shivering, and the biggest surprise, his thumb wasn't in his mouth. She hadn't noticed it before, but looking around his room, Alexis realized that the nightlight was off, he was sleeping under the glow-in-the-dark stars that covered both their ceilings.

Maybe things were getting back to normal, slowly, but surely, it was just going to take time. Alexis wondered if the change was because of her talk with him or if it was because deep down, Rome was relieved to not have to keep the ordeal from his friends anymore.

"Night Rome," she whispered and went back to her own room, she left her door open a crack, to fall asleep to her father's laughter from downstairs as the poker game continued.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Xxx

Of course Rome didn't tell his dad about the conversation he'd had with Alexis, how in his a fit of tears he decided that he didn't want to go to Marlow anymore, if only to avoid his friends. Alexis, keeping her promise hadn't said anything either, but what Rome didn't know and what Alexis was fighting internally over, was that she was debating on telling their father about the conversation.

It had been weighing on her mind all night and when her alarm went off the next morning, she had made the decision, she was going to tell their dad.

Unfortunately she didn't get a chance to because Rome beat her down to breakfast. When she walked downstairs, he was in his usual spot pouring a glass of milk, while Castle made him scrambled eggs,

"Hey sweetie, good morning," Castle called scooping eggs onto Rome's waiting plate "scrambled eggs?"

"Uh, yes, sure, thank you," Alexis said sliding into the stool next to her brother, he looked up at her and grinned

"Morning Lex," he said taking a big forkful of scrambled eggs

"Morning," Alexis replied, she looked Rome over carefully, looking for any trace of the breakdown from the previous night. In all honesty, Rome looked, well, his usual self, pre-kidnapping, like all the stress and pain he had been going through was lifted, even if it was just a little bit.

If that weight had been lifted just from a few minutes of him venting, Alexis could only imagine what it would do for him to actually talk to their dad and vent to him. But she knew it was really going to take time, Rome wasn't ready and she didn't know why.

"Doc, are you still going to Todd's after school?" Castle asked, depositing eggs on Alexis' plate, before taking some for himself

Rome took a big gulp of milk, as if he was trying to avoid answering that as long as possible before he nodded.

"Yeah, right after school, Todd's brother is going to walk us home 'cause his parents are going to Long Island for a few hours to visit his grandparents."

"So you guys worked things out then?"

"Uh…yeah, Todd, er texted me last night and apologized for getting mad, we're going to talk to Joey and Gage at school. It was a stupid fight anyways, but I guess we were all kind of due for one."

Alexis looked at Rome hard, his ears were just a little red, always his tell that he was lying, but Castle was fixing himself a cup of coffee and didn't notice right away. Rome looked over at Alexis and looked away quickly, he pretended to be scratching at his ears when Castle turned around.

"And do you need me to pick you up?" Castle asked,

"Nope, Billy, Todd's older brother is going to walk me home, I've got my key." Rome explained, he wouldn't look at his sister, as if he knew she was aware he was up to something, and as if he was feeling guilty about the lie he had just told. She would definitely be interrogating him on the way to school today.

"Okay, sounds good, if anything changes just call my cell, I'll be with Detective Beckett, but I'll keep my phone on."

Rome grinned and now he looked at his sister

"Unless you're going on a raid." he pointed out and Castle rolled his eyes

"Good point, yes in that case my phone will be on silent, but I will check it periodically." Castle raised his eyebrow "Doc are your hearing aids bothering you? You seem to be scratching your ear a lot."

Rome gave him a shrug and nodded

"Just a little bit dad," he grinned "it'll be okay, I'm having a good hearing day, so if they start to really bother me I'll take them off." Rome said, finishing off his scrambled eggs with one last big forkful.

Alexis still wanted to talk to their dad, but Rome seemed to anticipate that, he had brought all of his school supplies down from his room, something he wasn't known for doing.

Unusually Alexis was standing by the door, asking Rome if he had certain things, then watching him scamper upstairs to retrieve them. From his backpack, to his jacket, his homework, things like that he always forgot at least if not more of them and had to be reminded to go get them. But this time, Rome had everything he could possible need, which meant there would be no chance of getting their dad alone and that really frustrated Alexis.

She finished off her breakfast and picked up both her plate and her brother's, depositing them in the sink. She'd make Rome do the dishes when he got home…from wherever he was going. She knew for a fact he wasn't going to Todd's, she just hoped whatever he was doing, it was going to help him.

Brother and sister gathered up their belongings and Castle kissed Alexis goodbye and started to give Rome a hug, but he hesitated for just a second, Rome had been shying away from hugs from him lately and he never knew when it was going to happen or not.

This time however Rome let his dad hug his shoulders and Castle felt a little bit of relief, maybe things were getting back to normal, Dr. Goldberg was right, Cannell and Connelly were right too, it was just going to take some time.

"Bye dad!" he shouted waving bye as he bolted towards the door, Alexis hesitated, this was it, this was her chance to clue their dad in, but before she could Rome darted back into the loft. "Come on Lex! I promised Mr. Tucker that I'd help him set up the microscopes class today."

Castle chuckled

"You heard that right Alexis? Your brother actually WANTS to get to school early, how often has THAT happened since he was three?"

Alexis forced out a laugh

"Not very often dad," she replied pulling on her jacket and picking up her bags. She paused as Rome was out the door again, she heard the elevator ding and really hoped he was waiting for her. "Dad," she said lowering her voice

"What's the matter honey? Are you feeling okay, you seem kind of out of it?" Castle reached forward to feel Alexis' forehead, she shook her head, letting him know that wasn't it.

"No, I feel fine, it's just…well, what time are you going to be home from the prescient?"

"I don't know, I should be home for dinner if that's what you're asking, just to protect my offspring from their grandmother's cooking," that got a small smile from Alexis "that's it?" Castle asked "that great joke and all I get is that tiny smile?"

"I just need to talk to you,"

"Honey your brother can wait a little while longer, you guys still have plenty of time to get to school, I'm right here if you want to talk."

Alexis could practically feel Rome standing in the doorway, as if he could hear the entire conversation and knew she was about to betray his trust, that feeling washed over here and ran up and down her spine.

"No, it can wait daddy, I promise. I know it's really early, but it's actually about" she paused and signed 'Rome's Christmas present' _Great_ she thought, _now I'm lying to dad, thanks a lot Rome_. "I saw something he'd really like and I wanted to get your opinion on it when he's not around,"

Castle looked at her suspiciously for a second, but decided to leave it be for the time being, even though he clearly didn't want to.

"Of course," he said, kissing the top of her head "have a great day okay?"

Alexis nodded

"You too, dad," she replied and joined Rome at the elevator.

Once they were outside on the street, Alexis followed Rome as he headed down the block, walking fast and being his usual goofy self. When they were a block from the school, she decided enough was enough. She reached out and grabbed the handle of Rome's backpack, pulling him to quick stop.

Rome seemed stunned for a moment as he turned to face his sister, he clearly thought she was joking at first and he grinned at her

"Lex, what's with the breaks?" he asked, but stopped as soon as he saw the look on her face. "What's the matter?" he asked

"It's bad enough that you've got me keeping this whole thing from dad, but then, you go and blatantly lie right to him Rome?!"

Rome stared at her in shock

"When did I lie?" he asked

"When you told him you and Todd were still getting together after school!" Alexis shot back, she almost said 'when you said Todd texted you,' but she was able to stop herself on that one, mainly because she knew Rome would get suspicious, wondering how Alexis knew about the lack of texting. In order to know that information she would've had to check Rome's phone, a complete invasion of privacy.

"I didn't lie!" Rome argued

"You didn't? So you and Todd just made up like that? One simple text and you guys are friends again?" Alexis prodded and Rome winced

"Look, I'm going to talk to dad tonight, I swear," Alexis gave him a look and Rome grumbled, shaking his head "I am, I just need to do something afterschool first, I gotta talk to someone first."

"Who?" when Rome didn't answer Alexis' glare narrowed "you swore no more secrets Rome, no more keeping things from me."

"After this I promise, no more, I just got some things I need to take care of first, that's it, no more after today."

Alexis shook her head at him

"Just be careful Rome,"

"Careful of what?"

"Burning bridges, you've got enough people right here, right now that want to help you, want to talk to you and make sure you're okay and you're brushing everyone off." Rome started to argue, but stopped and just looked away from his sister.

"Fine, message received." He paused "I'll be home before dad gets back and I'll talk to dad tonight, just give me this afternoon Alexis, then you're off the hook. And if you want I wont ask you to cover for me, ever again." He finished and took off down the street heading for school.

Alexis sighed, she wondered if he was going to stay mad at her…she also wondered if she had just done the right thing. She knew Rome was dealing with a lot of stuff that she couldn't even possibly begin to understand and even though he was doing better, he was still hurting.

Their talk last night had helped and clearly it had taken some of the weight off of his shoulders, but her little brother was still hurting and she was concerned she had just made it worse.

Xxx

Rome managed to go the entire day avoiding his friends. All of them tried to speak to him, Kevin especially since he wasn't at school for the argument that started the whole problem, but Rome ignored them, he even went so far as to take his hearing aids out, hiding them in his backpack, something he hadn't done since he was little. He told his teachers that he was having a bad hearing day and that even the hearing aids weren't helping.

Mrs. Blackstone was all to happy to assist and it gave Rome the perfect excuse to stay away from his friends.

He wanted to talk to them, he really did, all four looked miserable and desperate to talk to him, but he had things he had to take care of first before that could happen.

Rome felt bad that he had blown up at his sister, especially over something so stupid, especially with how understanding she had been the previous night. He knew she just wanted to help. But he couldn't tell her where he was going, mainly because she'd try and stop him and worse, she'd tell their dad. He trusted his sister, there was no denying that, but he knew she hated keeping things from their dad, and knew this was probably killing her.

What Alexis didn't know was that Rome may not have been entirely truthful or even forthcoming with where he was going after school, but he had a plan.

Rome was going to take the subway, something he had since mastered following his first attempt at walking home alone, he was going to the OCME, the Medical Examiner's office to go talk to Dr. Parish. He was running out of people who he really felt comfortable talking to. Dr. Goldberg was great and all and she was helping, but she only knew the story based on what she had been told, Rome wanted to talk to people who knew the whole story because they were involved in it.

He knew turning to Detective Beckett or even Ryan and Esposito, might get back to his father quicker, maybe there was a chance with Dr. Parish not spilling and just being able to sit and listen. Besides unlike the detectives, Dr. Parish could sign.

During Social Studies, while Mrs. Daley was discussing ancient Greece and the gods, Rome kept his attention partly on the map she had on the board, and partly on Mrs. Blackstone who was interpreting at the front of the room.

Rome winced a little when he felt someone poke him in the back. Isiah sat behind him in history and Rome couldn't even imagine what Isiah wanted during class, especially while Mrs. Daley was talking.

One of the downsides to needing an interpreter, meant her eyes were always on Rome, making sure he was keeping up, so turning to see what Isiah wanted wouldn't be a good thing.

"Psst, Rome," he hissed, clearly forgetting that Rome had claimed hearing issues for the day "Rome, come on just put your hand down, I've got a note from Kevin and I don't want to get caught with it, please man,"

He was going to get both of them in trouble…all three of them if Kevin had been dumb enough to sign the note, more of their classmates might be in trouble too, considering Kevin's seat was all the way on the other side of the room, so that note had to pass through a lot of their classmates to reach Isiah.

So Rome raised his hand, Mrs. Daley had been adjusting smart-board, but turned to see Rome's hand, she smiled and called to him

"Yes, question Rome?" she asked, Mrs. Blackstone signed it for him, even though there really wasn't a need,

"Mrs. Daley I'm sorry, but may I use the bathroom, it's an emergency." Rome heard Isiah groan behind him

"Go quick Rome, I know you don't want to miss the gods."

Rome nodded

"I'll be back in time I promise." He replied and walked up to the front of the room, he signed the sign-out sheet, grabbed the pass and bolted down the hall.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Rome just took the longest drink of water he could at the fountain. He was curious of course as to what the note from Kevin said, but at the same time he didn't want to know. He stalled as long as he could, before Rome knew he had to get back to class before Mrs. Daley or Mrs. Blackstone sent out a search party for him.

When he slipped back into class, Mrs. Daley was just discussing the twelve major gods of Olympus, she nodded as Rome came back in quietly and returned to his seat. When he opened his notebook, there was the note. No one seemed to notice it and as much as Rome wanted to read it then and there, there was still the issue of Mrs. Blackstone. So he folded it up and shoved it in his pocket, hoping Kevin saw this.

After class, Rome took his sweet time packing up his stuff, he watched as Kevin and Joey, who was also in the class slowly headed towards the door, obviously watching to see if Rome would read the note and when he didn't, they gave up, joining the throngs of sixth graders moving to their next class. Mrs. Blackstone came up to Rome and patted his shoulder as she signed to him

'Rome are you okay sweetie, you seem very distracted today."

"I'm fine Mrs. Blackstone, honest. I'm just tired, my dad's author friends were over last night for their weekly poker match, I kind of stayed up later than I should have."

Mrs. Blackstone smiled and shook her head

"Next time you'll think about that twice won't you?"

Rome nodded

"Yup," he replied,

"I will see you for math Rome, enjoy art okay?"

He nodded and watched her leave, before joining his classmates in the hall heading for their specials. As he walked, Rome reached into his pocket and pulled out the note.

-Rome, are you okay? Todd told me what happened yesterday and I'm sorry, we just want to talk. Please sit with us at lunch, we need to talk. Kev-

Rome rolled his eyes, he crumbled the note up in a tight wad and threw it in the trash as he walked by it, he wasn't ready to talk to them yet.

During homeroom, he did his best to avoid them even though all four were trying to talk to him.

To deter them, Rome grabbed Gabe and Braden and the three of them played hangman on the board. Gabe and Braden, though friendly with Rome, couldn't believe that he was deliberately ignoring Kevin, Gage, Joey, and Todd, but they let it go, both understanding that something had happened between the close group of friends.

When the bell finally rang and the sixth graders were dismissed, Rome bolted out the door, not even giving any of them a chance to talk to him. Alexis was waiting for him out on the steps like normal and she looked at him expectantly as he pulled on his newsie hat.

"Are you really going through with this?" she asked "if you aren't home before dad he is going to be so worried, do you really want to put him through that again Rome? How can you do this to him?"

Rome hung his head, feeling guilty, but he couldn't tell Alexis what he was doing, she'd have their dad on the phone in a minute, she'd find a way to prevent him from going.

"It'll be okay Lex, I promise…Thanks for covering for me, I owe you." he replied before taking off down the street, leaving Alexis standing there in surprise.

xxx

Rome slowed down when he rounded the corner, out of sight of his sister. He took out the directions he had printed off the previous night along with the address and the metro rail he needed to take to get midtown where the main office for the medical examiner was located.

Castle and Rome had gone over in detail the subway lines and which lines went where. After Rome's adventure the previous spring where he ended up on the subway accidently, his dad did not want a repeat of that incident, so he taught Rome the lines and even bought him a pocket guide to help learn them.

It had taken a while, but Rome knew them now like the back of his hand, but that was mainly around the ShoHo area, going uptown, or even midtown wasn't something he had much experience with, especially by himself. But google earth had been very helpful in providing him with detailed instructions, which street to turn onto from school, where to catch the 6 train, to take that to Lexington Ave towards Pelham Bay Park, then to twenty-eighth street, then it was a short ten, fifteen minute walk to 520 1st Avenue. Rome knew he could do it…he had to do it.

The metro station was just around the corner and Rome had some bad flashbacks that made his heart race, remembering how scared he had been when he'd gotten swept up into the crowd of commuters and had ended up on a subway train that eventually brought him to Central Park.

But this time Rome was armed with a backup plan, he wasn't going to be caught off guard this time around. Not only had he studied the entire route, but he had looked into how the New York Transit authority assisted people with disabilities, especially ones with hearing problems. Rome would not be missing his stop this time around, he was getting on the right train and worse came to worse, he would use his hearing disability to his advantage.

He started his 'adventure' with pretty big butterflies crashing in his stomach, he was nervous, both about the journey to the office and the aftermath. He hoped he'd be back at the loft long before his dad, but there was a good chance that Rome could be facing some serious trouble. It was a risk, one he was willing to take, but that didn't make him feel any less nervous.

Rome knew that once he got off the subway, he'd feel a lot calmer, the subway ride was definitely going to be the most stressful part of the journey. He slid his metro card and went through the turnstile, the transit cop didn't even look at him, he was just kid in a school uniform, one of thousands.

He moved down the stairs towards the platform and took a deep breath as he waited for the train. The platform wasn't as packed as it had been in the spring and that made Rome feel a lot better. He could feel his whole body shaking with nerves as the train neared the platform and it was kind of tough to breathe slowly, he was so nervous and couldn't shake it.

Once the doors opened, Rome moved to the right so the people exiting the train could get off, and carefully pushed his way onto the train. He managed to grab a seat with a good view of the map that lit up to signify each stop. This was perfect, even if his hearing crapped out, Rome could follow the subway stops. He wondered why he hadn't noticed this when he had gotten lost, but he forced himself to remember how scared he had been, how panicky, it was understandable how he would have had problems seeing something, even if it was right in front of his face.

Besides, he had been pretty naïve back then, now he kept an eye on everything around, he was cautious of his surroundings and those around him. If there was any positive that had come out of being kidnapped, it was the fact that thanks to being abducted, Rome had become much more vigilant.

Six stops, that was all he had to get through, and they felt like they took FOREVER. The train filled with people, then emptied, and filled again. Rome looked around cautiously, staying in his seat. He was easily the youngest on the train, the other riders were grownups, twenties, thirties, some in suits, some in doctor's scrubs, some in just jeans, dresses, things like that. No teenagers, at least none that Rome saw, no kids his age, and no one wearing a school uniform.

He began to wonder, as the train pulled from the third stop, if he should have changed at school. He had brought jeans and a sweatshirt to change into, but had just wanted to get away from his friends and even his sister at the point, he just didn't bother. Now he was seriously wondering if he should have taken the time to change. Did being in the uniform make him stand out more? Was he an easier target?

A guy in a jogging suit boarded the train at the third to last stop for Rome, he looked right at Rome and Rome felt his heart skip a beat as the jogger walked towards him. His body tensed up and he felt his wrists start burning, this guy was a dead ringer for Mr. Carlson. Rome tried to stay as calm as possible but in all reality he just wanted to run away, yell for help, anything to protect himself.

To his relief the jogger passed by him, heading for an open seat a few rows back. He pulled out his iPod, slipped his ear buds in, and began bopping his head to the music.

When Rome's stop finally lit up, Rome was up in a flash, pushing through the crowds towards the doors, trying to be the first one off. Apparently a lot of other commuters had the same idea, because Rome was thrust into the herd of people as they piled off the subway. Rome moved to a quieter part of the platform and took a deep breath. He counted to ten and followed the throngs of people up the stairs towards the sunlight.

Once at the top of the subway he moved to the side and looked at his map, he was exactly where he was supposed to be, he had did it, he had survived a subway ride alone to a new location. He couldn't wait to tell his dad, he was going to be so proud…

Rome stopped mid-thought, his conscience reminding him that his dad wasn't exactly going to be proud, he would be sick with worry if he found out about this and Rome hated to think about that, about putting his dad in that kind of position.

Sighing, Rome shoved his map back into his pocket and headed down the street, he knew where he was going now, he was almost there, he'd worry about his dad later, but that guilty feeling was deep in his stomach and was eating away at him…and despite how proud and excited Rome had felt only moments before, now he just felt sick to his stomach as he walked down the street towards the medical examiner's office.

Xxx

Rome really wasn't sure if he'd even be allowed in the office. So when he went to the front desk, he was actually glad he had kept his uniform, he kind of hoped it gave him an edge that he wouldn't otherwise have. Even so, it was hard to have an edge when you have to stand on your tip-toes to see over the counter.

The woman at the counter looked at him like she couldn't believe what she was seeing, and he kind of understood that, they probably didn't get a lot of kids coming into the office like this, this was the morgue after all.

"Er, can I help you?" she asked carefully

"I'm here to see Dr. Parish?"

The woman blinked

"Is she expecting you?"

Rome tried not to laugh at that, he was really trying to maintain a level of maturity with this, but he figured the only ones Dr. Parish would expect aside from Detective Beckett and other cops, would be dead bodies.

"No, she's not, but she is a friend of my dad, he's a volunteer with the 12th precinct, and she told me to come visit anytime."

"Right," the woman replied "let me page her, wait right here." She walked over to a phone and hit a series of buttons. She was whispering so it was tough for Rome to hear what she was saying, but he could see her lips pretty good and got her side of the conversation from that. "yes, Dr. Parish? There's a kid here to see you. Yes, no I'd say about ten, maybe nine, he says you're a friend of his dad. Oh, let me ask him." The woman paused her conversation with Dr. Parish and turned back to Rome, "honey, what's your name?"

"Rome," he answered

"Rome," the woman said into the phone and then she jumped back, holding the receiver away from her ear and Rome had to wince, he could only imagine Dr. Parish's reaction…he didn't have to wait long to experience it for himself because not two minutes after the woman hung up the phone, Lanie came rushing up to the lobby, staring dumbfounded by Rome's presence.

"R-Rome?" she stuttered "honey what are you doing here?" she looked around "sweetie where's your dad?"

Rome winced and shrugged at the same time. Lanie sighed, she took a clip board from the woman behind the desk, filled it out, grabbed a visitor badge from off the desk and put it on Rome's vest. She led Rome down to her office, away from the autopsy room, something she didn't want Rome to be exposed to. She got him a soda from the vending machine and once he had a chance to drink some of, her eyes narrowed as she waited for an explanation.

It took a few minutes of silence before Rome finally sighed and told Lanie everything. He explained why he had come to her in the first place, he told her about his discussions with Dr. Goldberg, his fight with his friends and even his ever growing fear that him and his dad were growing apart. Lanie was patient and just let Rome vent, she was also glad she had brushed up on her sign language since first meeting the youngest Castle, because clearly it made Rome more comfortable to sign.

When he finally paused, Lanie waited a few seconds just to make sure he was done, before she smiled at him and put a hand on his arm.

"Sounds like you've had it pretty rough the last few weeks huh little one?" Rome nodded "and your dad has no idea that you're here?"

"He's with Detective Beckett I think, he thinks I'm at a friend's apartment…the same friend who…"

"You're fighting with?" Lanie guessed

"Well, more like I'm giving them the silent treatment now, they've been trying to talk to me since last night." Rome admitted "but I'm not ready to forgive them for getting mad at me and…I guess I'm not ready to admit that I was in the wrong too."

"Rome, honey I really think this all boils down to the fact that you need to talk to your dad. Talking to me isn't going to do anything other than give you the opportunity to vent." Rome looked down at his sneakers and Lanie chuckled "let me guess, I'm not the first person who has told you that?" Rome shook his head "well baby, what's stopping you?"

"I-I- I don't know" he said "every time I go to talk to him, something stops me, like my mind tells me to stop. I keep telling myself I just don't want to worry dad any more than he already is. He's gotten wicked overprotective of me and Alexis, but especially me 'cause of this whole thing and I hate seeing him like that. Like I was really surprised he didn't question me going to Todd's today…didn't have me text him when I got there or check in." Rome paused and played with his hat that was sitting on the table in front of him. "It's how come it was easy to just come here instead, Alexis is the only one who knows I didn't go to Todd's and I promised her I'd be home before dad so he wouldn't worry." He paused again "that brings up another problem."

"What's that?" Lanie asked

"My sister, I know she's not happy with the position I've got her in, I made her promise not to tell dad what's going on, made her promise to cover for me today, but I wouldn't tell her where I was going 'cause I knew she'd not only stop me from coming, but worse she'd call dad. But I feel bad I'm doing this to her."

Lanie reached forward and hugged Rome's shoulders

"I know you don't believe it, especially right now Rome, but you really are a good kid, and you're a good brother and a good son. It's hard for anyone to understand what you went through and I know your dad and your sister are just trying to work through it the best they can, just like you are. It's just going to take time."

Rome nodded

"A lot of time," he mumbled Lanie hugged him again and headed to the phone "you gotta call my dad huh?"

"I have to Rome, he needs to know you're at least safe and with me."

"He's going to be so mad,"

"Probably, but honey he'll be glad you're okay, and I'm sure once you both have had a chance to talk, he'll understand your reasoning."

"I don't even understand my reasoning," Rome replied "how's he?" he added under his breath. Lanie didn't hear that last part as she dialed Castle's number. She was surprised when it went straight to voicemail, so she tried Beckett, same thing. She was just about to try Ryan and Espo, when she heard a familiar voice in the hallway…talk about perfect timing.

"Rome, honey I have to check on something, can you promise me you'll stay right here?"

Rome nodded

"I promise," he replied, taking a slow sip of soda

Lanie walked into the autopsy room to find Espo and Ryan standing there, well Espo was standing there, Ryan was poking at some of her equipment.

"Just the boys I wanted to see," Lanie called "Ryan you touch anymore of my tools and I will make you clean up after my autopsies for the next year."

Quickly Ryan pulled his hand back

"Hey Chica," Espo said smoothly "miss me that much?"

"You no," Lanie replied shortly, giving him a smile.

"Beckett sent us down, seems Castle had an idea about finding our tattooed Russian at some poker game tonight, just hoping to get some info on the bruises on the vic." Ryan explained

"I can give you that, and much more"

"That's all we need," Ryan said, poking at a glass jar, Lanie rolled her eyes, he was like a kid in a museum with signs all over the place that say 'do not touch'.

"Ryan," she said and he pulled his hand back

"Oh, sorry,"

"Look I'm glad you boys came down here, have you heard from Beckett or Castle?"

"No they were looking into some poker game. One of Castle's writer buddies told him about this Russian mob run poker game in Chinatown, they're staking the place out from the outside before we check it out tonight. Castle's all giddy 'cause it's his first solo undercover op."

"Castle is the reason I need you guys," Lanie replied, she led them to a window that looked into the office

"Rome!?" Espo and Ryan exclaimed in unison "what the hell is he doing down here?"

"Came for a visit apparently." Lanie explained "look that boy is going through a tough time right now, he's desperate to talk to someone and thought I might be the one he needs, but the one he needs to talk to is his father."

"Castle usually goes back to the precinct with Beckett, he should be there when we get there."

"Good, I want you to take Rome with you to the 12th and stay with him okay, till his dad comes. Clearly they need an intervention and it needs to happen."

"Lanie, we're not Dr. Phil here," Ryan explained carefully and Lanie shot a dagger look at him

"Castle is your friend, that boy in there is like family to all of us. You both know how close Castle is to his kids, what him and Rome are going through right now needs to end and they clearly can't do it on their own. For Rome to come all the way up here from school just to talk to someone? If that's not a cry for help I don't know what is."

"All right, we'll do our best," Espo replied and Lanie nodded at him, before disappearing back into the office.

Rome looked up at her and smiled

"Is that disappearing body still here?" he asked and she looked at him curiously "my dad told me and Lex about it, the one the body snatchers took and then left again?"

Lanie nodded, chuckling a little

"Yes, once the investigation is over, I'll be given okay to release the body to his family."

"Were you scared?" Rome asked "dad said he wasn't scared, then he jokingly said he was, were you?"

Lanie nodded

"Very scared, it's something you don't expect, and something you're definitely not trained for as a medical examiner." Rome nodded "but it worked out,"

"I'm glad you guys were okay." Rome replied

"Thank you Rome," Lanie said, she paused "honey Ryan and Esposito are here, they swung in to get some things for the case. I want you to go back to the 12th with them and wait for your dad okay." Rome nodded and picked up his backpack slowly "as much as I love having you here, the morgue is no place to be hanging out."

"Okay," he replied

Lanie smiled, she knelt down and held Rome's shoulders tight

"Honey, please talk to your dad okay, for me?" Rome shrugged "please. You can't let things like this fester. It starts out small, but before you know it sweetie you and your dad have grown completely apart, and none of us want to see that. It won't be easy, you know that, but please, take the first step."

Rome took a deep breath

"I'll try," he said softly and Lanie leaned forward to hug him tight

"Let me know how things go okay? And when I said come visit me anytime, I meant it, just next time give me a heads up okay sweetie?" Lanie asked and Rome nodded.

Espo and Ryan greeted Rome with fist bumps and hair mussing as they headed towards the car. Neither detective questioned Rome being at the medical examiner office. When they reached the car, the three of them exchanged a look, both Detectives felt weird having Rome ride in the back of a police car, and were silently arguing with one another on who would drive and who would take the backseat.

Rome grinned at his dad's friends and solved it for them, he climbed in the backseat. His hearing was still doing pretty good, so he was able to talk to the detectives, joke around with them. They asked how he was doing and how school was going. Rome felt comfortable with the detectives, he couldn't explain it, but he felt more at ease talking to Dr. Parish and the detectives than his own family, more comfortable than even his therapist.

When they reached the precinct, Ryan and Espo got Rome a visitor badge and brought him up to the bullpen. Of course neither detective was expecting Beckett to be sitting at her desk when they walked in, both stopped short, Espo put his hand on Rome's shoulder pulling him to a stop.

Beckett looked up as she said

"Did you guys swing by Lanie's like I ask-" she stopped short and stared "um, okay, where did you guys find Rome?"

"Hi Detective Beckett," Rome called waving sheepishly as Ryan and Espo joined him.

"Right, hi Rome." She looked at Ryan and Espo for an explanation, they shrugged behind Rome and pointed at him. "Must be genetic," Beckett muttered chuckling a little. "Come on Rome, how about you hang out at my desk," Rome started to walk towards Beckett's desk, but stopped short when she said "and we'll give your dad a call."

Rome's face went pale for a second

"Wait…he's not here?"

Beckett shook her head

"No, I dropped him off at the loft on my way back here." Rome shoulders fell "you're supposed to be home aren't you?" he shook his head "where are you supposed to be?"

"At a friend's house, but I promised Alexis I'd be home before dad…" Rome paused "and I'm not and now they're both going to be worried and mad at me,"

Beckett smiled sympathetically,

"Ryan grab Rome a hot coco will you," she paused "let me call him and let him know where you are." Rome made a face "I have to Rome. It will be okay."

Rome crossed his arms and leaned on Beckett's desk, resting his head on his arms, watching as she called his dad. Rome had thought he was doing the right thing in the beginning of the day, but knowing how worried and mad his dad was about to be, it didn't feel right anymore, he knew it wasn't right and just had to face the consequences.

xxx

A/N: I know that chapter was extremely long, so I hope I didnt lose anyone on the way with it, the next chapter which I'll have up next weekend probably around the same time, just in time for Christmas, will be a continuation of this one. This one was getting way to long and I had to split it up, but I promise you guys won't be disappointed with the next one. Till then, thanks as always for the reviews and the support, you guys mean a lot to me, each review really makes my day, so I hope you guys keep letting me know your thoughts! Take care!


	6. Chapter 6

Xxx

When his phone started ringing Castle was a little surprised, mainly because it wasn't his cell that was going off, it was the house phone, so the lights were flickering, acting as the usual alarm for Rome that the phone was going off.

He was already a little suspicious of what was going on to begin with, Alexis had seemed surprised and even horrified that he was home 'early' as she stated. When he asked her why, was she expecting to be alone for the afternoon, Alexis had giggled with force and told him no, she had just figured he would be late since he was working a case with Beckett. However, her nose twitched in the process, always a sign that she was fibbing, not to mention she was the worst liar he had ever seen, her poker face was virtually none existent.

So, needless to say, Castle was already on edge, figuratively. What he hadn't expected was the caller ID to reveal Beckett and to hear Beckett on the other end telling him not to panic, but that Rome was with her at the 12th.

Castle didn't even have time to question it, he grabbed his jacket, phone, and keys and was out of the loft in seconds. It was only in the cab heading towards the 12th, did Castle realize his phone was off.

Once he turned it back on, he was stunned by the amount of missed calls, two from Lanie, three from Beckett, one from Espo, one from Ryan, two from Alexis. Wondering why Lanie would be calling, Castle decided to go with the voicemail from that one first,

'Castle, it's Lanie, no need to panic, Rome was here, he apparently decided to come for a visit, Esposito and Ryan swung by to pick some things up for the case and they took him to the 12th, Beckett has probably called you by now. Honey, it's not really any of my business, but you and Rome really need to talk, he's hurting and he needs you to talk to him."

Castle had to play the message several times before he comprehended what Lanie had said and it just gave him more cause to be upset and even angry with Rome. Going to the 12th was one thing, he wasn't happy about that of course, but to find out Rome had gone all the way to the Medical Examiner's office up on 1st Ave was much bigger, much more serious.

Why had Rome gone to see Lanie? He knew the technical reason of course, Beckett had told Castle that Lanie had taken ASL in college and Castle had witnessed it for himself when Lanie and the others came to check on Rome at the hospital. But there had to be more to it and Castle wasn't really sure he wanted to find out.

He looked out the window and sighed, neither of his kids had EVER lied to him like this, never been so careless like this. This wasn't the same as Rome getting on the subway by accident and making it to Central Park.

This was deliberate and Rome of all people should know how dangerous his action was…

Castle paused and winced at his own thoughts, Rome would know of course, there wasn't anyone in the family who would know better than Rome the dangers in the city, knew that people you thought you could trust were the ones who would betray you.

Could he really stay mad at Rome for his action? He knew that Rome was trying to work through things and Castle just assumed that he needed his space to work everything out and that Rome would come to him when he was ready. Castle hadn't wanted to push Rome, but maybe he should have, maybe he should've been more forceful or even more open.

Rome and Alexis had grown up on the knowledge that whatever was on their mind, their dad was there to listen, no matter what. But for whatever reason, only Rome knew, he had instead turned to other people to talk to, he had gone all the way uptown to talk to Lanie, he poured his heart out to Dr. Goldberg, but couldn't talk to his own father.

Castle felt pretty hurt about that, but he also wondered if maybe he had made a mistake at some point. Had he mishandled the aftermath of Rome's kidnapping? He had done everything suggested by the Doctors, he made sure that Rome had a strong support system and made sure there was plenty of people in his life to talk to.

Castle sighed, he hated to think that their relationship was broken, Sebastian Martin had taken so much from them already by holding Rome captive for a week, how much longer would his actions keep punishing the family…keep punishing Castle and Rome.

Castle reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He had transferred most of the pictures of the kids from his wallet to his phone and kept the actual photos at home, but there were two that he couldn't remove.

One was of Alexis at age five after she lost her first baby tooth, a milestone moment in the family because it was also Castle's first time as a father dealing with a lost tooth.

He had expected it to be like the movies, since he had a vague memory of his own experience, he figured it be clean, Alexis' tooth would come out she'd be happy as a clam, dancing around, showing off the tooth, she'd have a gap in her smile for a while, it would be beyond adorable. Castle thought he was prepared for all of that, he just hadn't been prepared for the blood, the large amount of it.

Alexis was of course, even at six was very observant. She saw how panicked her father was and followed in suit, crying hysterically about her teeth all falling out.

Rome who was only two at the time saw his sister having a meltdown, saw his father panicking and decided to join the lot by breaking down in tears, even though he really didn't understand why he was crying.

By the time Castle managed to call his mother, both kids were screaming and crying and Castle had a hard time relaying the problem to his mother who could hear the hysterics of her grandchildren perfectly well over the phone.

The picture was taken after the fact of course, once Martha got Castle calmed down, who in turn got both kids calmed down. It had been a comedy act, at least from Martha's perspective, as well as Meredith when she heard the story, after Alexis called mommy to tell her about the tooth. But that picture brought back that memory and looking back at it, Castle knew he could laugh at it with ease.

The other picture that was sacred in the wallet was of Rome, on his way to his first day at school. Castle had taken the picture, among many others that day, in front of Rome's new classroom. Rome had looked so small, his Ice Age backpack was almost as big as him and he had insisted on bringing Balto, so the stuffed wolf was sticking out of the backpack, looking over his shoulder.

Castle could remember Rome's first day of school, how excited Rome was and how nervous he was, so nervous in fact that Castle didn't go home after he got Rome settled in class, he waited at the coffee shop around the corner, staring at his cell phone waiting for it to ring.

When pick up time got closer, Castle stayed across the street, watching Rome on the playground, watching as he made two new friends right off the bat, assuring Castle that Rome was ready for school and that he was going to be fine…it was just getting to that point that worried Castle.

Xxx

Flashback

September, 2002, 7:30 AM

When Castle went into Rome's room to wake the three year old up, he wasn't surprised to see Rome sitting on the floor of his room pulling on his new sneakers, they were on the wrong feet and his sweater vest was on backwards and he was still in his pajama pants but Castle had to laugh and be proud that Rome was trying to get ready for school all by himself and he had to wonder how long Rome had been awake getting ready.

Castle was still a little nervous about Rome starting school this young. It was entirely his fault, Marlowe prep had only recently shifted to have its levels include preschool through twelfth as opposed to just middle and high school, but they also had a half day play group to introduce kids to each other and get ready for school. It was only a two hour a day program for two and three year olds or four year olds who weren't quite ready for preschool, but had parents who wanted them to get the experience.

So when Castle was filling out the form for what he thought was the half day program he had accidentally downloaded and filled out the preschool form. It wasn't uncommon for a three year old to be in preschool, especially a three year old that would turn four in February, but Rome's new teacher did inform Castle that Rome would be the youngest in the class, most of the other kids would be turning five during the school year, so Rome would be the youngest in the class, by almost a full year.

That fact alone made Castle nervous and he felt pretty guilty about sending Rome to school so early, he wanted more time with Rome, he loved having his son home day with him.

Rome was a great distraction when he was writing, and even when he did set out to write, Rome would play in his office quietly or draw. Castle could even bounce ideas off of Rome and get a pretty good answer from the three year old. It had been suggested many times that Derrick Storm run into the Scooby Doo gang and work a case with them, saying that Derrick Storm needed a puppy sidekick like Scrappy Doo.

But there was no denying how excited Rome was to start school, when he first learned he was going to preschool, he ran around the loft singing a "I'm going to cool I'm going to cool" song.

So Castle couldn't turn around and tell Rome that he had to wait a year, it was settled, as much as Castle regretted it, Rome was going to preschool.

So with the big day finally upon them, Castle walked into Rome's room chuckling at his three year old.

"Romey," he said "kiddo do you want some help getting dressed? I know you tried Doc, but I think you may have your shoes on the wrong feet."

Rome didn't answer he didn't even acknowledge his father. He was busy singing the Sesame Street theme song and rocking his head back and forth to music only he could hear.

"Sunny days tashing the couds a way...come with me where the air is cean, can you tell me how to get how to get how to get to teasme treet!"

On normal circumstances Castle would be laughing at Rome's song, Rome had a great vocabulary for a three year old, but for some reason he had a hard time with certain words, he tended to get tongue tied easily on them, especially words with prominent r's, s's, and l's, and he would drop letters in certain words and not in others, and got words jumbled easily, it was only a recent development too, because when Rome first started talking he was pretty easy to understand considering.

It was one of the many growing concerns Castle had about Rome, even though he hated to admit it, it was pretty damn adorable.

"Hey Doc come on," Castle called a little louder this time but still Rome didn't look his way "Roman?"

Not even thinking about it, Castle clapped his hands loud, Rome stopped singing and scooted on his butt to turn around and face his dad, he grinned wide and jumped up, all excited as if he had just realized his dad was in the room.

"Mowning daddy!" he exclaimed, leaping into his father's arms

"Morning kiddo," Castle replied hugging Rome tight, before he put Rome down and knelt down so he was eye level with the small three year old, "Romey, did you hear daddy calling your name?"

"when daddy?" Rome asked

"just now, when you were singing Sesame Street,"

Rome scrunched up his face as he thought this over hard and Castle couldn't help smiling at that, he loved when Rome did this, he took things so serious it was pretty adorable.

"No daddy, I was tinging and then I heard you cap, like this," Rome demonstrated the clapping noise "see?"

"Right Romey, but daddy called your name a couple of times before I clapped, you didn't hear me?"

"Daddy is silly" Rome concluded "I like daddy's jokes! You did not cap, your sus..sop…you hafta say gotcha, you all ways say so!"

Castle started to shake his head to explain to Rome that he wasn't making a joke that he had been trying to get Rome's attention. But he couldn't, as smart as he knew Rome was, he was also three years old and wouldn't really understand.

"Right Romey daddy was just kidding"

"Look at me daddy I got dessed all by myself like a big boy!"

"Yes you did Doc, that was a great attempt,"

"A temp?" Rome repeated tilting his head a little trying to sound out this new word "daddy what's a temp?" He asked "is that like when Lexis or me is sick and you put the tomonitor in our ears and say 'kiddo you have a temp!' like that?" Rome added trying to sound like Castle. And Castle couldn't help his laughter

"You've gotten so smart kiddo, I'm really in trouble aren't I?" Rome looked over his dads shoulders as something shiny caught his attention "Roman?"

Nothing from Rome, no acknowledgment nothing, Castle winced and found himself wondering if this was going to become a regular occurrence, if it was temporary, something Rome would outgrow, or if it was a preview for something bigger, something more serious.

Alexis had never done this as a toddler but maybe Rome was more like his father than they thought

Finally Castle snapped his fingers near Rome's ears, it took two snaps before Rome looked at his father smiling wide

"Hi daddy!" He exclaimed.

Castle felt his stomach drop a bit there was no way this was normal, something was definitely wrong with Rome and Castle was praying he was wrong, that he was just imagining things.

"Howdy partner,"

"Can we go to cool now?"

Castle hugged him

"Yes Doc, we can go to school now, you excited?"

"YES!" Rome exclaimed "yes, yes, yes!"

"Are you sure?" Castle asked and Rome kissed his dad's cheek

"Weally, weally sure daddy!"

"Well, all right then, let me help you just a little bit with getting ready, you can't go to school in your PJs Doc."

"I couldn't do the bucker daddy,"

"You mean the button?" Castle asked, helping Rome take off his sneakers.

"Yes daddy," Rome said picking up his discarded pants. Castle had been a little hesitant about the uniform thing, Alexis didn't mind hers, in fact she loved it. But Rome was just getting to the point where he wanted to pick out his own clothes and so how grown up he was. He had been so excited about school in the first place he hadn't even noticed the outfit that the kids were expected to wear.

Castle had helped him lay out his uniform the previous night, so everything would be set to go in the morning. It had taken a little time to explain to Rome that he couldn't wear his Goofy tee-shirt gram had gotten him over the summer. He loved the sweater vest instantly, but hadn't been too crazy about the corduroy pants, even going so far as to stick his tongue out at them.

But Castle knew part of the reason that Rome wanted nothing to do with them was because of the button, or bucker as Rome called it, to make it easier for the kids, the button on the pants snapped into place, he had mastered regular buttons, that just slipped into place, but had trouble getting his little fingers to work the snapping right. He had the same problem with a pair of overalls Meredith had bought him.

So, Castle helped Rome take off his pajama pants and Rome slowly pulled on the corduroy pants. Castle liked to let the kids be independent, so he let Rome attempt to snap the button a few times, before Rome stomped his foot in frustration,

"Easy kiddo, it's okay, it's just a button." Castle soothed

"I torry daddy," Rome replied, letting his dad clip the button. He looked up at Castle thoughtfully "daddy can I ask you a cu…qu…" he frowned as he struggled to say the word, leaving his father to guess, though it wasn't really a difficult guess

"A question?" he asked and Rome nodded quickly

"Yes daddy, that,"

"Rome, you know you can ask me anything you want and if I can answer it I will and if I can't I'll find out the answer."

"Are you going to miss me when I'm at cool?"

"Am I going to miss you while you're at school?" Castle repeated, a little taken back by the question

"Uh huh,"

"Romey of course I'm going to miss you, that's a sill question Doc." Castle paused "are you going to miss me?"

"All day daddy!" Rome exclaimed "I will miss you all day,"

Castle chuckled at that as he hugged Rome tight

"But don't miss me so much that you aren't having a good time at school got it?" Rome nodded "the first couple of days are going to be scary Rome, I know you're excited for this new adventure, but when I drop you off you might feel a little scared and a little homesick."

"What's home sick daddy?"

"It's where you just want to come home,"

"If I get homesick do I have to go see Dr. Fieldman? Is he going to give me a tot?" Castle chuckled again

"You mean a shot kiddo?"

"Ouchie," Rome replied nodding

"No, there's no shot and you won't have to go see Dr. Fieldman, you just tell Mrs. Jackson and if you're really unhappy Romey, she'll call me and I'll come get you deal?"

"Deal daddy,"

Castle smiled at his son

"Remember what I said Doc? A promise or a deal isnt real until?"

"You shake or pinky swear,"

"Bingo Rome, you really are getting to be such a big boy." Castle paused holding up his pinky and Rome tried to wrap his tiny finger around his father's much larger one. "Kiddo, try to stop getting so grown up on me? Stay as little as long as possible okay?"

"Okay daddy," Rome said "I will tie…"

Xxx

That day seemed so long ago and at the same time, like it was just yesterday. How in the world did Rome go from being his sweet little mini me who told him everything to a pint size teenager, three years too early?

And as much as Castle wanted to blame it all on Martin, blame Rome's kidnapping, he knew it had been going on before that. This had started the previous year and had only gotten worse following the abduction.

Castle was feeling all sorts of emotions, from anger to relief, to frustration. He wanted to be mad at Rome, wanted to explode and lay into his son for pulling such a dangerous not to mention stupid move.

Rome knew better than to go anywhere but home or where he had promised he'd be going after school, especially by himself. He had walked and taken the subway all the way from Marlowe Prep to the Medical Examiner's office by himself without telling anyone where he was going. He had dragged his sister into lying and deceiving.

But the minute Castle walked into the precinct and into the bullpen he felt a different wave of emotions. The previous year, when Rome had gotten lost on his way home from school and ended up with Beckett, he had just looked scared when Castle came to pick him up, scared and maybe a little at ease being with Beckett. He had been sitting next to her desk, doing his homework as she did paperwork.

This time was different, Rome wasn't working on homework, he wasn't even sketching, he was sitting there next to Beckett's desk, looking positively miserable and ashamed.

Castle couldn't stay mad at him, at least not without hearing the whole story. This was his son, his mini-me, he had to get to the bottom of all this, there would be no skating around it or brushing it off, father and son would not be leaving the precinct until Castle knew what exactly was going on with Rome.

Castle saw Rome stiffen a little as if he could sense his father walking up behind him. Slowly he turned in his seat and winced even more when he spotted his father. He glanced back at Beckett who looked up from her paperwork, she smiled gently at Castle.

She could see the worry lines all over his face and felt for the man in front of her who she was so used to acting the part of the child. It was rare she got to see him as the parent and in reality, the last time she had seen this side of Castle was standing outside the factory, the team preparing to raid it to rescue Rome.

"Thanks for calling me," Castle said carefully, looking at Rome for a moment, trying to keep his voice calm and level, but it wasn't easy.

"It's not problem," Beckett replied "Castle," she said softer hoping Rome wouldn't hear her, but Castle didn't give her a chance.

"Roman, what the hell were you thinking?" Castle hissed, signing angrily as he went. Rome winced again, he had never seen his father this angry, he also knew he deserved everything that was coming "do you know how stupid this was? How dangerous?"

Slowly Rome nodded

"I…I know it…" he started to say, but stopped "dad I'm sorry," he whispered "I really am,"

Beckett stepped in between the pair gently.

"Castle, there's no one using the break room, why don't you and Rome go in there to talk, I'll make sure no one bothers you guys."

Castle nodded his thanks, accepting Beckett's reassuring smile as he gestured for Rome to come. He had seen that look of defeat, the look of hopelessness on Rome only once before and he swore after finding Rome in that dog crate, put there by his kidnapper, Castle had made a silent promise to his son that he would never have to experience hopelessness in any capacity ever again.

But that was exactly the look on Rome's face as he stood in the precinct bullpen. He looked defeated and tired, not the same kid who only just that morning was making jokes, teasing his sister, and was anxious to get to school.

There was a few seconds of pure silence, Rome staring down at his sneakers and Castle rocking back and forth uncomfortably, unsure how they had reached such a low point in their normally close relationship.

Rome somberly followed his dad into the break room. Inside his dad made himself a cup of coffee, as the machine whistled loud enough for Rome to actually hear it, he began wishing that his hearing aids would crap out, that way he didn't have to sit and hear the disappointment the anger in his father's voice. It was bad enough seeing his expression and seeing the look in his eyes. Rome didn't want to hear it in his voice too.

Rome had never disappointed his father this was the first time in his life that he saw that look on his father's face.

"Do... Do you want something Doc?" Castle asked and Rome felt a little lift of relief his dad may be mad and disappointed but not enough that he wouldn't call Rome by his nickname.

Rome knew he had been stupid, but at the time it felt like his best option. He hated to lie to his dad and he should've known that there was no way Lanie would let him go back home alone, especially the way he came to her, so in retrospect his attempt to keep this whole thing from his dad was a failure from the get go.

So why had he done it? He had no idea. Maybe he was just trying to prove to himself he couldn't be afraid anymore, he couldn't be afraid that walking down the street meant someone was waiting down every alley waiting to kidnap him. He has to remind himself that though he still had to be cautious, even though this was New York City one of the biggest cities in the world, it didn't mean he had to be afraid of his own home, his own city.

Maybe that was why he did it, but there had to be more to it. He was so deep in thought Rome didn't realize his dad was calling his name

"Wha-what? Sorry dad, I was thinking."

"Something new you're trying for the first time at least today?" Rome couldn't help the wince and Castle's face went sympathetic "sorry kiddo that was mean."

"But well deserved I guess," Rome replied. He paused "dad I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of this, I know it was stupid and at the time it seemed like I had everything all worked out, all planned."

Castle rubbed his chin and sat down at the table across from Rome, he didn't say anything for a second before he looked at his son carefully.

"What exactly was your plan Doc?"

"It doesn't make any sense now, but I thought that maybe I could talk to Lanie and she'd have some advice,"

"Doc I'm coming off of a long and within recent moments somewhat stressful time day here, you've got to be clearer here. Advice with what?"

"Everything dad, I-I've wanted to talk to you but I've been so worried," Rome paused "worried about worrying you. You're different dad, ever since I came home you've been way more protective than usual, and…and I've seen the toll it's taking on you."

"The toll Doc?"

Rome paused and leaned forward, he pointed at his dad's eyes

"You've got worry lines near your eyes, they weren't there before. This whole thing is 'cause of what happened, and it's my fault. Dr. Goldberg said I just needed to talk to you and let you know how I was feeling and what was worrying me, but I was afraid telling you would stress you out even more. I don't like you being this over worried dad, I miss my fun dad, I miss how things were before."

"Romey, things won't be exactly like they were before, we both know that, but that doesn't mean things won't be just as good as they were before." Castle paused "it's something parents don't ever want their kids to know kiddo, but parents aren't perfect, we make mistakes and sometimes we really screw up, not just parents Doc, all grown up."

Rome nodded he hoped his dad didn't really think that was some big secret. He loved his dad; to Rome, Richard Castle was superman, he was a super hero, but even superman wasn't perfect, even superman made mistakes.

"I know dad." Rome replied carefully and Castle gave him a weak smile,

"Gram spilled the beans didn't she?" Castle asked and Rome shrugged "mom?" Castle guessed "oh don't tell me it was Patterson?" That did it that got a smile out of Rome and Castle snapped his fingers "figures he would betray us like that." He paused "but serious note Doc, I honestly thought I was doing the right thing, I knew you needed time to work everything out on your own, but I should have stepped in long before this. I knew you weren't yourself and I failed you in that aspect and I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too dad, I thought I could handle it, I thought I could protect you. I thought if I put on a brave face and went around as if everything was normal it would eventually be that way for real."

"What changed Rome?"

This was where Rome was also worried about talking to his dad, he hated to admit when he was wrong and knew regarding his friends, he was in the wrong. They were trying to apologize to him and he was just brushing them off, he had been so sure they would hate him. That they wouldn't understand that he just assumed all these things without looking at the facts.

"Remember how yesterday I told you I got into a fight with Todd, Joey, and Gage?" Castle nodded "and how I said it was a stupid little fight and it blew over?"

Yes?" Castle asked slowly, he had figured there was more to the argument then Rome was letting on but he had no reason to doubt Rome, so he just let it go.

"Well I kinda lied about the fight. It wasn't about getting hit with a ball. Todd cornered me during gym and demanded to know what was wrong. I told him nothing was wrong and he blew up. He got so mad at me and then gage got involved and Joey, they demanded to know where I was for that week, why I had scars on my wrist. All of it. I wouldn't tell them, I begged them to leave it alone, so they just got mad all over again and walked away. They wouldn't talk to me all day dad, they wouldn't even sit with me at lunch. They sat at a table that had just enough room for the three of them."

"Oh Doc I'm sorry, I wish you had told me kiddo." Rome looked down at his hands "there's more to it isn't there?" He nodded "go ahead,"

Rome took a doe breath before continuing

"I couldn't take it anymore, by home room I was done. So I walked into home room waited until the announcements came on and told them everything."

"Everything?" Castle asked and Rome nodded

"Everything, they were stunned didn't know what to say. But I didn't even give them a chance, as soon as they dismissed 6th grade, I bolted and made Alexis leave before they could come out. I couldn't face them, I wasn't ready. They've been texting and calling me since yesterday. Kevin even got involved, he passed a note all the way across the classroom to me."

"Did you read it?"

"Not right away, it made its way to Isiah, he tried to get me to take it, but I pretended my hearing aids weren't working…I took them out and told Mrs. Blackstone my hearing was gone for the day. I just pretended I couldn't hear Isiah calling my name. He was going to get us both in trouble 'cause he wouldn't quit, so I asked to be excused to the bathroom and when I came back the note was in my book waiting for me."

"What did it say?" Castle asked

"Just that they all wanted to talk." Rome paused "but I still wasn't ready, I'm still not ready, especially to apologize so I just kept ignoring them." He looked at his dad "is it wrong of me?"

"You have to be ready to talk to them kiddo, in all fairness Todd, Gage, and Joey pretty much forced your hand on that one, but if you really weren't ready to talk to them you would have just let it go and let them stay mad at you."

"I guess,"

"It's one of those things I mentioned Rome, where things wont be exactly as they were before, but we can try and get as close as possible." Castle paused "and as far the worrying thing. Regardless of what happened, it is my job to worry about you and your sister, not the other way around. I appreciate you looking out for me kid but let me worry about you, and you worry about trying to stay ten years old forever and not trying to age three years."

"Okay," Rome said softly

"Things will get better Rome, look at this, we just had a heart to heart conversation, something we haven't had in a long time right?"

"No, I guess we haven't,"

"Granted it shouldn't have taken you going on an adventure without me."

"Yeah," Rome started "really, really sorry about that." He paused "and just for the record Alexis had nothing to do with any of it. She knew I was still upset and knew about the fight, but I made her promise not to tell you yet, so please don't be mad at her."

"I'm just amazed you got your sister to agree to keep something like that."

"It wasn't easy, trust me." Rome paused "but I also owe her a big apology."

"Do you want to head home then?" Castle asked and Rome nodded "sounds good to me Doc."

Father and son headed out of the break room slowly, moving towards Beckett's desk so Rome could collect his stuff.

"um, so are you working tonight?" Rome asked "I mean are you going to drop me off and come back here?"

Castle was about to reply to that one when Beckett looked up, she had obviously heard Rome's question, she looked right at Castle and nodded indiscreetly.

"Hey Castle I just spoke to Montgomery, he called in a favor at the Two-Nine to ask about the poker game your friend Cannell mentioned. Apparently there is game that runs regularly in Chinatown, it runs every night. But Montgomery said he can't have a task van and surveillance equipment for us until tomorrow night, so looks like we're on for tomorrow, does that work for you?" Beckett finished giving Castle a smile that Rome missed as he knelt down to get his backpack.

Castle nodded

"Perfect," he replied, mouthing 'thank you' to Beckett, who nodded, mouthing 'no problem.'

"You're going to go undercover dad?" Rome asked and Castle grinned and nodded

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Very cool." Rome said with a grin, he turned to Beckett "thanks for letting me hang out Detective," he said softly "and tell Espo and Ryan I said thank you too?"

"I will Rome,"

"And I'm sorry for being such a pain, it's not intentional I promise."

"Rome what I have learned since meeting your father and in turn you and your sister is this. Big Castle equals pain, little Castles not even close."

Rome couldn't help his grin at that as his father groaned

"Oh I totally feel the love in this room, it's overwhelming," Castle replied, putting an arm around Rome's shoulders. "Come on Doc, let's go home."

Rome nodded at his dad, he wiggled out from under his dad's arms to hug Beckett around the waist, before returning to his dad, the pair walking out of the bullpen. She had just sat back at her desk when her phone rang, reveling Espo's number

"Hey Espo what's up?"

"Not a whole lot Becks, just wanted to let you know the van and the equipment is all set to go, we picking up Castle at his place or did he come and get the kid?"

"He came and got Rome, they just left, but Espo, see if we can hold the van till tomorrow. I think Castle really needs to have this night with his kids."

Beckett could practically see Espo nodding on the other end of the line

"Figured as much, the two of them talk?"

"They did, hopefully things will smooth over with them."

"Kid going all the way uptown to the medical examiner's office, that's desperation right there."

"Says the man who jumps at the chance to go pick up reports from there." Beckett replied laughing "see you when you get back." she finished hanging up the phone, she did hope that she was right and Castle and Rome were repairing their relationship, because she also knew that Espo was right, clearly they needed the one on one talk and it really did seem like it helped.

xxx

A/N: Worked on this chapter as hard as I could to get it up for you guys in time for Christmas. So I hope it was worthy enough to be a Christmas gift. So Merry Christmas to all my readers out there, thank you guys for the continued support and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and since the next chapter probably won't be up until afterwards, I hope everyone has a very happy and very safe New Year's Eve!


	7. Chapter 7

xxx

On the way home, Castle ordered a couple of pizzas from Authentic Nick's for the family to split. Their favorite pizza joint was actually Stefano's across the bridge, but neither one felt like going out that way, even if it was for a delicious pizza.

When they walked into the loft, Rome half expected Alexis to be waiting for them in the family room, worried. Even though Castle had called to let her know they were on their way home, Rome knew there was a good chance she'd be lying in wait. But she wasn't, she wasn't in the kitchen, the family room, or anywhere on the first floor.

Rome could faintly hear music coming from upstairs. He looked at his dad who was getting the plates and cups down for dinner.

"I'll go get Alexis," Rome called to his dad who nodded

When he got to the top of the stairs, Rome realized just how loud the music actually was. Alexis had her door shut and he could still hear it pretty well. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hard. He heard the music pause, then resume again. So Rome knocked again, harder this time.

The music paused again and the door opened a crack, revealing Alexis who did not look very happy to see him.

"Did you walk home or did dad go get you?" she asked, Rome usually had a hard time differentiating tones because of his hearing loss, but he understood that tone loud and clear. His sister was fuming.

"Dr. Parish called dad; but Detective Ryan and Detective Esposito were there and they gave me a ride to the 12th."

Alexis' eyes went wide, then narrowed quickly

"Dr. Parish?" she asked "the medical examiner? You went to see her!? That's all the way-"

"Up on First Ave, I know Lex."

"I hope you got what you wanted from it Rome."

"Sorta," he replied, missing the sarcasm in his sister's voice but he didn't miss the eye roll or the body language as Alexis crossed her arms and stood stiff. "I…I talked to dad," Rome added, Alexis was at this point pretending not to care, but Rome could see he had caught her interest, since she had been pushing for her brother and their father to talk and Rome had been so reluctant to do it.

"Oh?" she said nonchalantly

Rome ignored that and kept going

"Yeah, we talked for a while, at the precinct, I don't know if it will be completely okay, but it's a start." Alexis went back to not saying anything, but he could see her expression was softening "anyways, I'm sorry I put you in the middle of all of it. I didn't mean to worry you. I was stupid and didn't think things all the way through. I mean I'm ten, we're supposed to be impulsive and not think things through." Rome paused, hoping for his sister to burst out laughing and agree with him, but instead she just nodded, expectantly "anyways…dad and I brought home pizza from Nick's, smells really good, we got two; one with basil and sausage and a cheese." He paused "right, so that's downstairs if you want any,"

Alexis didn't reply, she just turned around and went back to her bed, she held up a remote and turned the music back on loud. Rome heard the whole thing loud and clear, the conversation was over.

Rome sighed and headed away from his sister, he could feel her watching him as he walked towards the stairs and rounded the corner. He paused a few seconds around the corner, waiting for his sister to come out and hug him and accept his apology and all would be good between them, but it didn't happen.

"Doc, I've got two slices of cheese pizza with your name on them and a large glass of dark chocolate milk." Castle called as Rome climbed onto the stool. "Where's your sister?"

"Up in her room,"

"Did you tell her we've got pizza?" Rome nodded "Oh, I know that face, she's mad at you huh?" Rome nodded again "really, really mad or just mad?"

"Dunno, hard to tell, I think she's really mad, not really, really mad."

"Well, you have to see it from her point of view Doc,"

"I do, I'm not mad that she's mad. I know I deserve it, I just don't like her being mad at me, she didn't even laugh when I made a stupid joke."

"Give her some time kiddo, she was worried about you today."

Rome looked towards the stairs again

"how long do you think she's going to stay mad at me?"

"Again Doc, give her some time here," Castle paused "doc, you have to think about things from her perspective. We all were worried about you while you were missing,"

"I know," Rome sighed, picking up a slice and taking a huge bite of it.

"Romey, your sister cried herself to sleep every night and she slept with Balto every night you were gone."

"Really?"

"Really, we were all trying to find something that would help us stay strong until you came home and that was what worked for your sister. So you taking off today, it probably brought your sister back to that feeling, especially since you wouldn't tell her where you were going."

"I knew if I told her she'd definitely stop me or…"

"Or call me?"

Rome nodded

"Yeah. I honestly didn't think I would worry her that much,"

"well, it did Doc. And kiddo, I'm not telling you this to try and make you feel bad or in this case worse about the whole thing, but I want to make sure you understand things from your sister's point of view. She'll come around Rome, she just needs time to cool off."

"Do we tell gram?" Rome asked "'cause I really don't think we should," Castle thought that over "please dad?"

"For now I won't say a word, but I think you should probably tell her at some point." Rome took a bite of pizza and was quiet for a second "something else on your mind Rome?"

"Well, it's something we haven't talked about at all,"

"And that is?"

"Aren't you going to punish me?"

Castle chuckled

"You really are turning into your sister,"

"It's only fair dad, I screwed up and as much as I hate to admit it, I shouldn't get off scott-free, I worried you, Alexis, Dr. Parish, Detective Beckett, it wasn't fair to you guys, that alone should come with some sort of…" Rome winced "punishment."

Castle sighed, he knew Rome had a point, more than a point, Rome had done something pretty reckless and stupid and punishment was warranted here. But his kids rarely did things that warranted punishment, Alexis was known for dishing out her own groundings in the few times she did something worth being punished for, incidents Castle could count on one hand, Rome on the other hand tended to avoid doing so.

So Castle knew this was proof of how guilty Rome felt if he was willing to remind his dad that he needed to face some sort of consequences for his actions. In Castle's mind, especially in his attempt to shield his kids he hated to punish Rome at all, Rome's obvious guilt for the worry he had caused, and how bad he felt that his sister was angry with him, was pretty good punishment.

"What do you think would be an appropriate punishment for this Doc?" Rome shrugged "nothing comes to mind?"

"Dunno," Rome said softly, he thought it over for a second "maybe, I lose my metro card for two weeks, have to come right home from school for two weeks," he paused and bit his lip "and I think an hour early to bed for a week?" he guessed, slowly looking up at his dad for confirmation if that was good enough, he was surprised to see a disappointed look on his dad's face

"Early to bed for a week?" he whined "aw Doc come on who is going to watch Ghost Wrangler's and World's Scariest Places with me." Castle reached over and held onto Rome's sweatshirt sleeve "don't be overly harsh with the punishments kid,"

Rome grinned and started laughing.

"Come on dad," he said between laughs

"Come on nothing kid, Ghost Wrangler's is investigating the Waverly Hill sanatorium on Friday, Doc we've been dying to see that episode,"

"No pun intended dad?" Rome asked and Castle chuckled

"Oh no pun completely intended. Look how about Friday night we make an exception to the bed early thing and I'll agree to the rest of it,"

"Dad, you know we can just DVR it right?" Rome asked grinning

"It's not the same," Castle whined "please kiddo?" Rome was laughing loudly now as his dad pleaded and tugged on his shirt like a little kid "just one time please? If you don't watch it with me no one will, Alexis isnt into that stuff, I need my Dr. Watson there with me to enjoy the twists and turns of one of America's most haunted places. Do you remember when we watched Ghost Hunters go there? How spooky it was? That was a whole team of investigators, Jack Sinclair goes alone."

Rome thought that over and nodded, it had been a few years before, but it had definitely been one of the best episodes from Ghost Hunters and since Rome thought the team from TAPS were awesome to begin with, he had thought that particular episode was worthy of being watched multiple times, in spite of his sister's protest that it was giving her nightmares.

"Okay," Rome finally exclaimed "just Friday though, and only 'cause it's the Waverly Hills episode."

Castle grinned and hugged Rome's shoulders

"I knew I could count on you kiddo,"

xxx

After dinner was cleaned up, Rome did the rest of his homework he hadn't completed in study hall and had definitely ignored while he was at the precinct. Once that was all done with, he accepted the new temporary routine of early bedtime.

He hugged his dad goodnight and headed upstairs with the promise from his dad that he'd be up in a little while to tuck Rome in.

Rome paused at the top of the stairs and moved towards his sister's door but stopped after two steps he knew Alexis was mad and had every right to be mad. He had been selfish by taking off and not telling her where he was going, he had worried her and that wasn't fair either this was his sister and he had hurt her. So Rome knew he deserved the silent treatment, it sucked but well deserved.

So Rome headed into his own room and left the door open a crack, hoping that maybe his sister would suddenly change her mind and come in to say goodnight and maybe, just maybe forgive him.

He got changed into his pajamas and went to his bed, he didn't get into it though, instead Rome crawled under his bed to reach the box of paperwork he had stashed away. It was all things his dad had hung onto regarding his kidnapping. At first Rome had been weirded out by that fact, but as he looked through the chapters his dad had to write, the drawings Rome had done, and notes tons and tons of handwritten notes his dad had kept about his abduction using the notes as extra clues to bring him home.

Rome knew this stuff was important and couldn't be just thrown away like it didn't exist. So he saved it, used it to write his own story, he wasn't a writer like his dad, but he could formulate this story pretty well, after all, this was his story.

Using his flashlight he flipped carefully through the plastic binder that contained the drawings. These weren't the originals, those were in storage at the 12th, these were just copies but looking at them Rome had mixed feelings, part of him knew that his artistic talent had helped get him rescued, but the other part of Rome knew that it was partly because of his talent M had kidnapped him in the first place. It was really a no win situation.

He had just flipped to the very last drawing he had managed to do when he felt the floorboards on the stairs creaking. His dad was coming up to say good night.

Quickly Rome shut the binder closed, put it back in the box, and covered that box with a blanket before scrambling out from under his bed, just as his dad knocked on the door, pushing it open.

"You all set doc?" Castle asked looking at Rome confused

"Yeah dad," Rome replied standing up

"So I thought it was my job to check for monsters," Castle seemed a little hurt "has it happened kiddo? Are you finally too old for me to go searching for monsters under your bed?"

Rome shook his head quickly

"No way dad, I was just climbing in when I dropped my hearing aid and it rolled under the bed, I had to go rescue it." At first Rome didn't think his dad would buy it, but Castle smiled and nodded

"Did you get it?"

Rome nodded and held up his hearing aid, which had been in the pocket of his pajama.

"But I thought I saw something under there so I got out real quick."

Castle chuckled he reached down and picked Rome up carefully, putting him on his top bunk carefully

"Do you want me to look?"

In normal instances Rome would be all for that, but this time around he wasn't sure if he had covered the box well enough, would his dad actually see it and wonder what it was?

Usually Rome had it pushed back far under his bed where it was so dark unless you were looking for it you wouldn't see it.

But Rome knew his dad would be even more suspicious if he didnt stick with this usual routine. So Rome nodded "Yes please dad," Rome replied and castle grinned, there was a whole process for this 'checking under the bed for monsters' it hasn't changed in Rome's entire life.

Castle dropped to his knees and stuck his head under the bed frame. Rome leaned over the railing to watch.

"If there are any monsters under this bed you have till the count of five to vacate these premises. If you insist on sticking around after the five seconds I will be forced to pull out my anti-monsterus eliminator. And believe me you don't want to go through the trouble of cleaning that gunk out of your fur you'll be spending hundreds on the dry cleaning alone."

Rome bit back a laugh. The anti-monsterus eliminator was his dads own creation. He had a patent pending at least that was what he always told Rome and Alexis when they were little.

It smelled like lemonade because according to Castle, monsters hated the smell of lemonade due to its sweet and sour properties. Rome never questioned his dad on that and he had never seen a monster under his bed so the concoction worked.

Castle counted to five slowly holds his hand up so Rome could see the countdown himself.

"Any monsters dad?" Rome called and Castle looked up at him

"None that I can see kiddo, I think you're in the clear for tonight."

"Good,"

Castle stood up and leaned on the railing so he could see Rome better

"You're still stressing out about Alexis aren't you?" Castle asked and Rome nodded "Don't worry about your sister okay doc?"

"I'll try not to," Rome replied "it's tough cause I do feel bad about it, and the fact that she's not talking to me this time just makes it even worse."

"I know kiddo, but let her sleep on it and you sleep on it and hopefully tomorrow things will smooth over,"

"Can you make emergency cheering up pancakes?"

"My special secret breakfast dish, which is used only in cases of extreme emergency situations?" Castle asked in shock and Rome nodded slowly "of course I will make those." Castle paused and smiled knowingly "now are these for you or for your sister?"

"Both?" Rome suggested "I'll even get up early and help you make them, chocolate chips for me and blueberries for Alexis?"

"Early to bed and early to rise? Does this mean my minion is growing wise in his old age?"

Rome shrugged and yawned

"Dunno dad,"

"Well, I would appreciate the pancake making help tomorrow Doc. But I want you to get some rest right now, we'll see how things are tomorrow. If Alexis is still not talking to you, we'll figure it out okay, maybe stage a family intervention? But this is your sister we're talking about here, I can't see her staying mad at you for very long."

"Dad, do you remember when I turned Alexis' doll house into a fort for my play mobile pirates?"

Castle chuckled as he remembered that situation. When they were little most of the kids' toys tended to be scattered throughout the loft, neither Alexis nor Rome was excluded from that, she was just as guilty as he was.

Alexis had left her dollhouse, a beautiful wooden Victorian house that Castle had found while they were summering in the Hamptons, in the family room. Her dolls were comfortably in various rooms where Alexis had left them, one of her baby dolls was even 'sleeping' in the cradle in one of the bedrooms.

Four year old Rome who had received a large plastic pirate ship from play mobile for his birthday from Castle and Meredith was playing in the family room while his dad was working on a new chapter and Alexis was at school.

The preschool didn't have school for the day so he was home, enjoying the time back with his dad. Rome had been sailing the pirate ship all over the loft, including into his dad's office and around his desk, before they set sail for the family room and had come upon a unique opportunity.

Rome took the liberty of seizing control of the abandoned Victorian and turning it into a hideout for his pirates. The ship was left docked outside the front gate and Rome had built a makeshift fence going around the house and had even moved the ships cannons into the upstairs bedrooms. His pirate figurines were in various rooms of the house, some standing guard and others just lazing about. He had even put the pirate flag on the roof.

Alexis threw a fit when she got home from school and found her dolls "locked" in the basement of the house and the entire house overrun by pirates.

Rome hadn't seen the problem and cried to his dad that Alexis wasn't sharing and Alexis had joined in the crying complaining that her dolls were expecting company shortly and the pirates had made a mess of her beautiful house.

Castle had found himself really trying not to laugh at the entire situation because he did find it pretty funny. Alexis then got very mad at Rome and stomped up to her room. She refused to talk to him for the rest of the night and even into the morning.

It had been the longest time the siblings had gone without speaking to one another, two whole days, and Rome was definitely afraid this time around would rival that.

"Oh she was pretty mad on that one Doc, but in all fairness it was pretty cute how you had the cannons in the house and the pirate flag."

"It was left there for the taking, didn't have to fight to claim it. No blood shed," Rome replied with a shrug and Castle chuckled "but seriously dad, do you think she'll stay mad at me like that? I mean for that long?"

"I don't think so kiddo, that was a little different and you guys were a lot younger then too. Like I said, give it the night and we'll see how things look in the morning okay?"

Rome nodded

"I guess,"

"Come on kiddo, under the covers, I've checked for monsters so you're clear on that, get some rest okay?"

"Okay dad," Rome replied,

"Do you want the light off or on?"

"Off please, I want to see the stars,"

Castle smiled and ruffled Rome's hair as he snuggled down into his blankets, he turned over on his back and watched as his dad headed out of the room and shut off the light, leaving the door open just a crack so a small amount of light came in.

Instantly the glow-in-the-dark stars that covered his ceiling burst into life with the constellations and various stars. Castle had done it for both Rome and Alexis' rooms when they were little and they loved falling asleep under the stars.

Rome looked up, finding Pegasus and Draco and all the other constellations his dad had organized for him. In the weeks following his kidnapping Rome had a hard time sleeping with the lights out, at times even the nightlight wasn't enough, not to mention he was also sleeping on the bottom bunk because he kept falling out of the top one and Castle was afraid that he would seriously hurt himself.

The nightmares Rome was suffering from were too intense for him to really handle. He would get disorientated and forget where he was and in a desperate attempt to get away from the nightmare he would try and hide, which unfortunately resulted in him falling out of bed.

Castle had even gone as far to put the bumpers back on Rome's bed to try and keep him from falling out, something Rome hadn't needed on his bed since he was a toddler. But that was how bad it was. So Rome was extremely grateful to be able to sleep not only on the top bunk again with no need for bumpers, but to be able to fall asleep watching the stars.

A few hours later, things were pretty quiet in the Castle loft, both Alexis and Rome were fast asleep, Martha had come in not long after Rome had gone to bed from her dinner date with an old theater friend, she had quickly headed off to bed herself, and Castle despite trying to get a few more chapters written, had also crashed after only a few hours of typing.

Everything was pretty calm, until Alexis got up to go get a drink of water from the bathroom that she shared with Rome.

It was normal to hear little noises coming from her brother's room. He tended to sigh once in a while as he slept, it wasn't out of the ordinary, he'd been doing that since he was an infant and when they were younger, such as staying up to wait for Santa to come, Alexis would fall asleep using her brother as a pillow, comforted by the noises he made.

But Alexis had learned very quickly which noises were normal and which signified her brother was having a nightmare.

As she filled up her cup with water, Alexis began to hear soft whimpering coming from Rome's room. She had been very diligent about checking on him following his kidnapping, his constant nightmares worried her and even though their dad was pretty quick to rush upstairs to comfort Rome, Alexis was closer and able to get to him quicker and get him calmed down quicker, she could usually calm him down before his nightmares escalated into screams of terror and even though Rome refused to tell her what the nightmares were about, he was grateful for his sister's presence.

The fact that she was giving her brother the silent treatment for taking off on her and worrying her sick, faded away from her conscious as she pushed his door open, Rome was rolling back and forth on the bed, all his blankets were kicked away, and some were even on the floor.

Alexis flipped on the dimmer lights just to check on Rome. She could see the tears streaming down his face and even though it was hard to understand exactly what he was saying, Alexis was pretty sure she heard her name come up over and over.

One part of Rome's kidnapping that had been kept from Alexis had been the strongest of M's that he had used to control Rome, the promise that if Rome didn't do as he was told and didn't behave, M could easily snatch Alexis and bring her to the factory to join him, taking both of Castle's kids away.

It had been the main thing that had made Rome submit to his kidnapping and do exactly what M expected, he had no choice, he had to protect his sister.

Castle hated keeping things from his kids, but that particular part was one thing he did not even question keeping from Alexis. Everyone had enough on their minds regarding Rome's kidnapping, there was enough stress and hurt going around about the situation, without the added stress on Alexis if she was to know that Rome had tried to protect her by accepting what was happening and just gave up trying to escape.

Everyone else involved was aware of it and though Rome had made it perfectly clear this was one thing he would not share with his sister, everyone else agree to it.

So Alexis was surprised to hear not only her name come up, but to hear Rome pleading for someone to 'leave my sister alone, leave Alexis alone, please just leave her alone.'

Confused, Alexis stood in the doorway for a few seconds, for the first time in a long time she wasn't sure what to do, how to react.

She didn't have to wait long however as Rome's cries became stronger and his movements became more violent, to the point where in a split second, before Alexis could react, Rome sat up quickly in bed, a confused and horrified look on his face as he made his way towards the ladder

"No…Lex. Leave her alone, leave her alone leave my sister alone!" he shouted and promptly fell from the top bunk down the floor with a loud sickening thud.

"ROME!" Alexis cried as she ran over to her brother "Rome are you okay, wake up, wake Rome please"

It took a few seconds, but slowly Rome opened his eyes, he looked around, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then he saw his sister and relief washed over his face, followed very quickly by more tears as the realization that he had just fallen out of the top bunk hit.

"Lex, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, ow…ow." he mumbled as she pulled him into her arms and cradled him close, rocking him like she used to do when they were younger.

"Shhh, she said softly, not even sure if he could hear her, but not caring at that moment.

"I tried Lex, I tried,"

"You tried what?" she asked, just as Rome's door burst open revealing a disheveled Castle.

"Rome are you-" he stopped short taking in the scene "Alexis? Are you guys okay? What happened?"

"He had a nightmare," Alexis explained "and fell out of bed,"

"Oh Doc," Castle sighed sitting on the floor next to his kids "I thought we were past that at least."

Rome couldn't even answer his dad, he was crying to hard. The nightmare had shaken him up quite a bit and the fall had finished the deed.

"Dad he was saying my name over and over," Alexis whispered over Rome's head, he was still clinging to her tight.

Castle rubbed his chin wincing a little, he reached over and rubbed Rome's shoulder, slowly Rome looked up at his dad

"Kiddo, did you have a nightmare?" Rome nodded "was your sister in it?" again Rome nodded

"M was taking her away," Rome sniffed "I couldn't get to her, he was taking her away and no matter how fast I ran I couldn't get to her," he looked up at Alexis, his eyes filling with tears again "I'm sorry Lex, I tried, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he hugged her tight.

Alexis looked at Castle, she was so confused and was looking at their father for an explanation, which Castle wasn't really ready to give.

Before Alexis could push, Martha came into the room having heard all the commotion.

"What is going on?" she asked gently moving towards her grandkids and son. "Rome?"

"Nightmare," Castle mouthed

"Oh Romey," Martha she sat down on Rome's computer chair

"I'm okay guys…really," Rome tried reassure them, but clearly no one believed him on that.

Castle reached over and gently patted Rome's shoulders and Rome winced. Castle sighed and looked at Martha.

"That hurt kiddo?"

Rome shook his head quickly

"No dad…d-didn't hurt," Rome said quickly, Castle rolled his eyes

"Doc, I want you to sign that to me okay pal?"

Rome looked at his sister and grandmother, then slowly at his father. He winced as he raised his hands to try and sign, but couldn't get past the first part of the sign for 'no'

"Rome sweetie?" Martha said gently

"Can't do it can you pal?" Castle asked and Rome shook his head

"No…hurts too much," he whimpered. Castle looked at Martha who nodded

"I'll get the icepack," she said and headed out of the room.

"Come on Doc, let's check your shoulder," Castle stood up and scooped Rome up into his arms and carried him downstairs. Alexis following close behind.

Downstairs Castle put Rome on the countertop as Martha came over with the icepack, Alexis reached into the drawer and pulled out a towel to wrap the icepack in.

"Alexis how did he land exactly?" Castle asked

"Right on his arm dad," Alexis replied and Rome winced. Gently Castle took Rome's hand lifted his arm slowly up, he didn't get very far as Rome cried out in pain, then quickly shut his mouth, trying to pretend he hadn't done anything.

"Ow,"

"Guess that answers that question," Castle sighed "Come on Doc, let's get your coat,"

"Coat?" Rome asked looking at his sister "why do I need my coat?" Rome twisted a little to look at the clock on the stove "it's three in the morning, can I just go back to bed?"

Castle chuckled

"Doc we need to get that arm checked out, I don't think it's broken, but it may be sprained kiddo. Sorry but we've got to go to the hospital."

Rome rubbed his eyes with his good arm and sniffed. Castle went into his office to get dressed quickly.

Alexis walked over to the closet and got her coat and Rome's out and brought them back over to her brother.

"Rome?" she said softly signing as she went, he sniffed again and looked at her. "I'm sorry I gave you the silent treatment,"

"I deserved it," he replied "I did something stupid and I worried you. I should be the one apologizing."

Martha helped Rome put his jacket over his shoulder, and pulled his sneakers on, before she looked at her grandkids, clearly confused.

"I'm sure there is a detailed story behind this exchange," Martha started pulling Rome's knitted hat on him. "Which I will expect to hear at a later time,"

"Gram," Rome said grinning "it's still September, I don't think I need the winter hat,"

"Can't be too careful," she replied

"Rome, you said in the dream you were trying to get to me and the…kidnap-" Alexis couldn't finish that particular part "why would you dream something like that?"

"I-I…" Rome started to say as Castle came out of his room, he pulled on his jacket and smiled gently at Alexis and Rome felt relief wash over him, his dad's timing was perfect.

"Sweetie stay here with gram okay?"

"But dad I want to come," Alexis argued pulling on her own jacket "please,"

"I will text you and keep you guys updated. We'll be in and out I promise,"

"I'm good with the hospital dad honest," Rome spoke up

'"Good try kiddo, we're going," Castle chuckled, pulling Rome back into his arms and gave Alexis and Martha a careful wave as he pulled out his phone, calling for a taxi.

"Dad?" Rome said as they waited for the elevator

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I'm sorry for being such a pain,"

Castle chuckled

"You're not a pain kiddo," he replied hugging Rome gently "the nightmare was pretty intense huh?"

"M had Alexis, I could see her dad, he was dragging her down the hall, I tried to catch up with them I couldn't, I was moving too slow,"

"It sounds like an intense nightmare Doc, but that's all it was, it was a bad dream." Castle paused "and it probably came from how the day went and the guilt playing on your mind,"

Rome nodded

"I guess,"

"We'll get this checked out and be home by morning, do you still want pancakes?"

"Yes dad,"

"You and your sister talking again?" Castle asked adjusting Rome a little, minding his arm

"She apologized for the silent treatment, I told her she shouldn't apologize 'cause it was my fault." Rome grinned a little "and gram wants the whole story,"

"Of course she does." Castle chuckled "I guess it's a good thing you and your sister don't have school tomorrow, I can see tomorrow being a long day huh?"

Rome smiled a little and nodded

"do we really have to go to the hospital?"

"Yes kiddo,"

Rome made a face

"I hate hospitals,"

"Me too Doc, me too."

"Are you really going on an undercover operation with Detective Beckett?" Rome asked, changing the subject, he knew the hospital answer wasnt going to change, no matter how many times he asked it, so might as well move to a more interesting subject to take his mind off his sore arm.

Castle grinned wide

"You bet I am, let me tell you a little story about a Russian mobster and infiltrating the seedy underworld of Chinatown Triad Poker..."

xxx

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating everyone, the plan was to get this updated last week, but things got a little crazy on my end and I was just able to finish this chapter tonight, whew, hopefully the next chapter will be up on a timely fashion. I hope everyone had a very happy and healthy New Year! Thanks as always for the support and reviews I have received! Till next time!


End file.
